The Midnight Family
by Crayexx
Summary: Cheyenne ran away and met a strange man named Max. When he harbors her as a runaway and takes her to Santa Carla, she meets his sons. How does she react? Read to find out! Dwayne x OC
1. Chapter 1

February 18th 1974

"You were with out with another man, weren't you, you little whore!? I work my ass off for you and this is how you repay me? By sneaking off with some man who probably doesn't give two shits about you!" Screamed my mother as she tossed my belongings out of the 2nd story window. I had just showed up at home after a day of my crappy part time job at a diner to find my mom in a drunken rage over God knows what. Now apparently it was about me leaving the house and not spending all of my time cleaning it. "Mother, I told you I had work today." I said, trying to calm her down. She shoved a bag full of clothes and that, along with everything else, flew straight out of the window. The enraged woman made her way up to me and placed her face close to mine. "You told me no such thing!" She screamed right before my cheek had started stinging. I glanced at the hand that made contact with my face and sighed. I thought she was done. "I want you out of this house. Now!" I'm surprised she didn't toss me out the window like everything else she wanted out of the house.

Walking around the house after leaving if I found the bag she tossed in the middle of the pile of my things that are now sitting on the dirt. Sighing I slung it over and cursed at what my clothing choice was. My work uniform consisted of a mid-calf length pleated, white keds, dark blue skirt with a plain white short sleeve shirt along with a lighter blue, lightweight cardigan. Not exactly the best clothing choices for mid January weather in Montana. I started the walk to a nearest gas station. I stick my hand into my pocket and looked at the money that I had collected from tips, $4.53 That should be enough for maybe two days depending of how well I can save.

The streets were quiet since no one really comes here in the middle of the night. This town is rather small, everyone knows everyone and their secrets. Rumors spread like a wildfire around here and it's hard to keep anything to yourself. Almost impossible. The only reason to ever come here is if you ever want to get away from big cities, but even then there are better choices. Maybe if you like the smell of farms and farm animals then this is the perfect place for you.

The lights of the almost empty gas station came into my vision as I picked up my pace. There was only one car and it seemed to belong to an old truck driver who must have been passing towns. I gave a small smile, trying to be polite as my mom taught me to, when he looked at me and his face seemed tired. I pulled open the glass door and it made a small chime sound. As I made my way to the back I heard a small "welcome" come from the lone worker in the building. I grabbed some food items and some water and stepped over to the check out counter and leaned against it. "Cheyenne? What are you doing here at this hour?" Jason asked. Jason was a 30 maybe 40 something year old who was the manager of the place. I normally came here for my mom when she needed anything. Beer, cigarettes, food, the normal things. "You know, the usual." I said nonchalantly. "Then why are you carrying that bag and not buying 'the usual'?" He questioned. "Decided to get out of town." He shook his head. "And what about your mother?" I shrugged. "She'll have to buy her own things. He'll maybe it'll be good for her to not have to use me to bring in the money." Jason gave s short sign and started to count up the items that I placed in front of him. "And where do you plan to go exactly?" I gave another shrug. "Anywhere but here."

The chimes sounded again as another man walked through the door. He had brown hair and seemed to be in his 40's. His glasses were falling from his nose and he had to push them back up while trying to grab a few waters from where I had been previously. Jason picked up the pace of pricing the items but still spoke. "It would probably be a good idea to find out where you're headed before just wandering around in the dark trying to figure it out as you go." He placed the foods into a bag and handed it to me. "That'll be $1.64." I grabbed the money out of my pocket and handed him two dollars. As he was finding the correct change I noticed the stranger had found what he'd been looking for and was now standing next to me. I took in his vibe and it seemed fatherly. He glanced over at me and I turned my head quickly. "I'll probably just go to a rest stop and stay there all night and look at a map, try to figure out where to go. As long as it's out of this town I'll be happy." I said, looking at the wall clock, 2:48 AM. I moved out of the way to let the man buy his things. " Don't you think you're mom'll miss you?" The man asked, stepping into the conversation. "Nah, she'll be too drunk to remember she even had a daughter. She probably thought I was the maid or something." I replied with a sarcastic smile. "Anyway, it was nice knowing you Jason. I guess I should head out and actually make it to the rest stop." I said and walked outside, leaving Jason and the stranger alone in the gas station.

I got a few yards down the road before a car started slowing down next to me. "Excuse me, would you like a ride?" I looked over into the window and saw it was the man from the gas station. "I'm not so sure I should get into cars with strangers." I said quietly. "That's okay, but it's probably safer than walking alone in the dark." He replied giving a slight chuckle. "What do I got to lose?" I asked myself before walking towards car as the man opened the door. " I can take you to where I'm headed." He said before starting to drive again. "Where are you headed exactly?" I asked. "Santa Carla." Hm, I've heard it was an interesting place. "And you don't mind me riding with you?" He shook his head, "It'll be nice to have some company. What's for your name?" "Cheyenne." He smiled. "Well it's nice to meet you, Cheyenne. I'm Max."


	2. Chapter 2

**So Fanfiction wanted to be a jerk and not save my entire thing and decided to delete half of what I wrote. That's rude. BUT Shout out to Flowerchild23 for the review, you actually made me update because I learned people like it. So thanks and you're great. And MAYBE this will save.**

* * *

"So Cheyenne, I heard some of your story from the gas station, but do you mind telling me the rest of it?" Max asked after about fifteen minutes of driving. I moved my gaze from the side window and looked at him.

"Well if you've heard some of it, you've pretty much heard the full thing. My mom was not the best after my dad left. I can't exactly hate him for that, she was a mess. But of course she makes him off to be the good for nothing asshole who 'never did anything for her' and apparently after she learned she was pregnant he bailed. Still couldn't blame him for it. Everyone who knew their relationship had a different story for what happened, so I've decided to not pester into it.

"Anyway, my mom kind of left off from there and got drunk a lot, smoked, probably sold drugs to the local stoners, hell she probably did them herself. I worked in the morning until six PM, would come home and she'd always have a list of things I would need to buy since she would be passed out by the time I got home." Max took his eyes off of the road and gave me a slightly sympathetic look.

"I'm guessing something big happened today?" He asked, his eyes returned to the road. I nodded.

"I had to work a late shift and she didn't remember me telling her so she thought I was out with some man. She actually thought I would whore myself out to men for money." I shook my head and sighed. "I came home to her in a drunken fit and throwing my things out of the window. She told me to leave so I did. I'm sure she's going to have a field day in the morning when she realizes I never came back. At the same time she probably won't care." I ended. Max started mumbling under his breath and slightly shook his head.

"She doesn't sound like the ideal mother." He stated. "What's the point of having a child only to never love it." It sounded more like a rhetorical question so I never answered.

* * *

We drove for about an hour before Max pulled into a hotel parking lot. I tensed up, this might end badly. "I'll be right back." Max said as he opened the car door and stepped out and entered the lobby.

"Fuck." I muttered to myself. "Why the hell did I go with this guy? He probably going to rape me. Good going Cheyenne, you idiot." I might get be able to make a run for it, but sadly exercise as never my strong suit and I almost failed gym because of it, so I probably wouldn't get far. While I argued with myself, Max had already returned and held a hotel room key in my face.

"Here, I got us separate rooms. I figured you wouldn't want to share a room with a man you just met. I hesitantly took it and grabbed clutched onto one of the straps.

"Thanks." I said and opened the car door. It seemed to get even colder outside which seemed impossible at the time but now seemed _very _much possible. I followed Max into the lobby and relished in the heat that being blown. It was a rather nice hotel, even the receptionist gave a smile and a "good evening". We went up a flight of stairs and he halted at one of the rooms. "This is your room, if you need anything I'll be across the hall. Sleep well." He left to his own room as I put the key in the lock and shook it a bit. The door unlocked and I walked room itself was rather nice. A gold striped chair in the corner, a double bed with a gold and white bedspread with white pillows placed in the center with two white wooden nightstands on either side and a lamp with the same print lampshade that the chair had. There was a bathroom next to the entrance that held a shower, toilet and sink. What else would be in a bathroom? First things first, I threw my bag onto the bed and grabbed the chair. I dragged it (sorry people underneath the room) over the door and placed it in front of it and under the door knob. "Just some precautionary measures." I said to myself. Then I took a look at the mess that was my bag to see what that mad woman had shoved into it. Pouring the contents onto the bed I saw two pairs of pants, a few shirts, a white cardigan that is a bit heavier than heavier than the one I currently was wearing, a pair of jean shorts, and some undergarments. "Okay so she wasn't totally useless." I grabbed the shorts and one of the shirts and changed in the bathroom. After throwing the rest of the clothes onto the lone chair, I face planted on the bed. I got into a fight with my mom, left with a man to, hopefully, Santa Carla, and have officially ran away. My eyelids fell before I knew it and I fell asleep to a room that didn't smell like cigarette smoke and beer.

* * *

Waking up was easy when I realized I don't have work or a mom to make happy. Wait, I did have Max. I looked at the clock on the nightstand and it read 2:37 PM on it. Fuck, Max is probably already up. I scrambled up and threw on a pair of jeans and a plain white, short sleeved shirt and the white cardigan. I shoved the rest of the clothing into my bag and slung it over my shoulder. I drug the chair back to it's rightful place in the corner and grabbed the room key from the nightstand. I opened the door and left towards the lobby, thinking Max might be down there, maybe having a chat with the receptionist. The lady from last night was gone and in her place was a man maybe in his early thirties. He had a fake smile and a bit of premature graying hair in the front. Max was nowhere to be seen. "Is there anything I can help you with?" The man asked, his voice breaking the silence of the room.

"Um has a man, mid-forties, glasses, brown hair, come through here?" He looked like he thought about it for a second, which he probably didn't.

"Not that I know of. Why? You lost?" He asked with a slight mocking tone.

"No I am very much not lost, thank you." I replied and turned on my heels and left back to my room. There was note at my door that I hadn't noticed before. It read '_I forgot to tell you, I normally drive at night, less people on the road. - Max_' Oh, so that's why he's not up. I should probably look at things more. Somehow I managed to pass the time till sunset and Max knocked on the door.

"Sorry about the wait." He said, fixing his jacket. I shook my head and grabbed my bag.

"Don't worry about it. It's your thing. I understand the whole driving with less traffic thing relatable. I used to prefer it myself." I stated as I locked the door and walked with Max through the halls and to the stairs. We handed our keys to the man who kept his fake smile.

"I see you found him." And winked at me I grimaced as Max gave me a confused look, I shook my head, meaning for him not to worry about it. We left to the car and he opened my door for me. I gave a brief thanks as I sat and buckled myself in. He started the car and drove out of the parking lot and onto the main road.

"So what about you?" I asked, looking at the driving man. "What about me?" He asked. "What's your story? Who are you? What's in Santa Carla for you?" I questioned. "I live in Santa Carla, I was over in Montana for a reunion with a few friends of mine. I run a movie store on the boardwalk. I have four adopted sons who are rather large rebels and annoy me to no end. I've been divorced for...seven years?" He said. "I'm honestly not that interesting of a person." I laughed. "Everyone has something interesting about them. You, for one, are harboring a runaway." He chuckled at that statement.

"What are you planning on doing once we arrive?" Max asked and I shrugged.

"I don't know. Find a job, place to stay." I answered. He didn't say anything for a short while.

"Well since you'll need a job, the video store is looking for a hand. I'm sure Maria wouldn't mind you working with her." "Maria?" "She's a coworker of mine, she's a great worker and probably wouldn't mind training." I smiled.

"Really? You would do that?" I asked.

"Anything to help. Also, if you wouldn't mind, I have a spare room in my house. Since the boys don't live with me, it could be yours." I signed.

"I wouldn't want to be a burden." He shook his head.

"I've always wanted a daughter, somehow I've only ended up with boys."

"So should I start calling you dad?" I asked with a smile.

"If you would like." He responded with a smile of his own.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N Oh well sorry for the wait I think...I don't remember when I updated so if it's late than sorry, if it's not, then I'm not sorry? I don't know, it's almost 10 where I live and I was like "I JUST HAVE TO UPDATE." I have this story mapped out, and by that I mean I have a plot that is many chapters into this and I have no idea to start things, so sorry if it's gets boring in the beginning. And for the over use of the platinum in this chapter...**

* * *

"Ah, Santa Carla, here we are." Max spoke as the sign came into view. The drive had lasted another day and now it was only 9:58 at night. I smile at the sign, it had been lit up because of the night and it read "Welcome to Satna Carla" in large print. I turned to look at it after we past and on the back of the sign was writing that I couldn't make out because of the darkness but I shrugged it off. It was probably some graffiti or something. "Welcome home." Max said to me as he saw me smiling. "Well not home yet, this is normally the time I get to work, so it worked out. I can show you the store and you can see the new sights." I nodded eagerly like an eight year old being told they can stay up an extra hour if they be good. Luckily I'm nineteen, almost twenty so I am out of school and have nowhere to be tomorrow.

We passed a lot of people driving to the boardwalk. Guys with mohawks (and some girls), runaways, surfers, the occasional person who looked over the age of thirty and some girls who dressed...interesting? But the boardwalk consisted of loud music and rowdy teenagers who seemed to just leave the beach and wanted a party. It also smelled like home, which meant there was a bit of the cigarette smoke in the air and alcohol, but it was also masked by the smell of food the salty air coming from the ocean, but yet, it was still home.

I smiled and ran over to the shop that Max was entering, with the words 'Max's Videos', I shrugged and followed him as he opened the door for me and let himself in.

"Hey Max! Back from your trip I see." A girl from behind the counter shouted. She was rather pretty, dark skin, brown curly hair, and I think brown eyes. But she seemed rather bright with all the dark features, and she also seemed rather happy. "I also see you brought a souvenir?" She asked while furrowing her brows. Max gave a warm smile to the girl and glanced over at me. "Maria, this is Cheyenne. Cheyenne, this is Maria." I gave her a smile and held out a hand. She took it and shook it with her smile never leaving her face.

"She's going to be working here, helping out, with you." Max explained as I started looking around the place. Movies everywhere. The counter was in the middle of it all and there were signs that showed where every type of movie genre was set. Romance, action, comedy, children's and so on. All I knew what that was that there was a lot and the decorations were pretty damn cool. Plus for some reason it smelled like old paper.

"Sweet! It's always nice having someone new aboard." She exclaimed.

"About that," I interjected. "When do I start?" Max chuckled.

"You can start tomorrow, I want you to go out and explore a bit. Enjoy Santa Carla." I nodded and started walking to the door.

"What time should I come back?" I asked as I opened the door.

"Just be back before two." Was there really _that _much to do or see here?

The smells of the boardwalk hit me as soon as I left Max's Video. People were coming from everywhere and going every way they could. I could hear some music being played and I only assumed it was live since I could kind of hear a crowd yelling. People shouting at me to get out of the way made me look towards where they were heading and I followed, might as well actually, you know, walk around. Stores lined the boardwalk and most were closed, rightly so, a few stayed open but seemed to be the main "younger generation" stores that might actually get business with these crowds. Food venders came and went as I walked, most selling the typical carnival style foods more and more as I made my way down the area. I rolled up the sleeves of my shirt as it became progressively warmer, even at night it was warmer than it had been all season in Montana. It was different, but nice. No more freezing my ass off while walking.

I pulled my hair over my shoulders as I sat down on a wooden bench near a carousal and watched peoples faces. It wasn't too busy, mainly teenagers and a few adults with watchful eyes, standing next to their kids. One little boy was crying while keeping hold of the pole of the horse he was riding while his mom tried to pry him off. I laughed at the scene.

"What a little thing like you doing out here all alone?" A voice asked. I turned my head to see a boy around 19 with bleach blonde hair that went almost to his shoulders. He was wearing some board short and lacked a shirt. His smile seemed a bit forced and he tried to slide an arm over my shoulders which I shrugged off.

"Sitting mainly." I replied, returning my gaze to the carousal, it stopped, letting people get off and others get on. The crying boy was gone.

"Well how 'bout we change that?" He asked in a deeper voice than before, obviously trying to be sexy. It made me laugh. "I have a few friends and we could have a bit of fun." He said with a wink.

I acted like I thought about it for a moment, "Okay, so I _could _sit here and be apparently bored, _or_, I could have this so called "fun" with a few of your buddies." He nodded, the smile never left his face. "I'd rather this bench be full of splinters and sit on it then go with you anywhere." Now the smirk left.

"Ouch babe, that hurt, in here." He replied, trying to place his hand over his heart.

"Your right lung?" I asked with a confused face. He looked down at his mistake and moved his hands.

"_Here_." I guess we know who failed anatomy. "Look sweetheart, I was trying to be nice here." He started "But me and my buddies want to have some fun, and if you want to be a stick in the mud be my guest, but you're coming with me weather you like it or not."

I tilted my head. "And who's gonna make me?" I questioned, raising my brows.

"I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice." He reached into his pocket and took out a knife, but held it so only I could see. "Does this make up your mind?" I went to stand up but he grabbed my hand.

"Ah, ah, you wouldn't want to do that." I felt someone come against me and I went to scream but a whisper came from the person.

"Scream and I'll hurt you." Now I probably should have screamed anyway, but I like to live and I don't know what these guys could do. I nodded and followed reluctantly, and we started walking away from the carousel. I learned that the blonde and his buddies were a group of four, _man was I lucky,_ note the sarcasm. I one holding me I couldn't see since he was guiding my by the waist from behind, stepping on the backs of my feet almost every step. There was the blonde from the bench. another blonde who looked incredibly bored, and a black haired man who whistled at every woman who passed.

"Is there a reason I was chosen for this oh so great honor?" I mumbled to myself as we apparently headed to the beach.

Motorcycle engines sounded and I looked towards the sound and saw four guys getting up from the noise makers. God they were loud.

"Fuck." I heard blonde from the bench say as the one who held me grabbed tighter. I lightly elbowed him in the stomached with only resulted in holding on even more, making it hard to breath.

"Get lost. You know that this is our territory" One of motorcycle guys said to us. He has platinum blonde hair, blue eyes, black clothes, pretty intimidating really. Especially with the other motorcycle guys behind him.

"We were just leaving." The black hair surfer replied, grinning at me and I gave a disgusted face.

"These assholes bothering you?" Platinum asked, looking over at me.

"Pretty much." The man holding me somehow increased his grip on me, though I thought that was impossible. "And if jerk over here doesn't let go I'm afraid I'll pass out. Make it easier for them, someone finally go with them without a struggle." I said smirking at the surfers. I heard the two other blondes behind the supposed "leader" laugh as the brunette kept his eyes on me. I looked away embarrassed for some reason. Don't mind me, just being held captive and being embarrassed about it, good job Cheyenne. As platinum took a step forward, the one holding me let go and threw me to the side and the other boys on the motorcycles quickly got off of theirs.

As soon as it happened I decided it would be a great time to escape this party. I walked off quickly into a crowd of people conveniently walking past and blended in with them. I decided to head back to Maxs store, thinking it would be a good time to leave the boardwalk. Something about being held hostage just doesn't appeal to me. I wouldn't want Max to worry so I just kept this night to myself.


	4. Chapter 4

So I have an idea for another Lost Boys story that I am really fond of, but don't exactly have much of a plot for yet. BUT I do have the plot for the next chapter which is always nice to have. I planned on leaving this chapter after the Boys left but I didn't because it was only about 800 words and each chapter HAS to be 1000+ for me to publish it. At least that is my rule. So I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

I kept to my word and didn't tell Max about that night. I just told him I walked around the area and made myself acquainted with things. Since I came back earlier than expected, even though now it was almost one in the morning, Max had showed me around the store. There wasn't much to it really, a room in the back which was his office I was guessing and a bathroom for employees. Everything was just in the main area of the store. He was glad I at least knew how to a cash register and motioned to where each genre of movie was, but they were labeled anyway. Maria was helping out a customer that was looking for some sappy romance movie and she seemed to really enjoy working here.

The tour ended and Max had to do some paperwork so he left to his office which left me with Maria who was now behind the register ringing up the customer. I walked over to the rows of movies and placed my index on one of the cases and trailed it along as I walked, looking over every movie that I passed. The motorcycle engine sound came back. My gaze left the current title, _Psycho, _and looked over to the door, seeing the four men from before stopping near by. "Maybe they won't come in." I muttered to myself and returned to the movies. I kept walking until the shelf ended and about that time I heard hoots and hollers coming into the store. I moved to look at the door. "Or maybe they will come in."

I could finally get a good look at all of them, being the situation wasn't dire and I wasn't about be raped. One of the blondes had really wild hair and a face that matched. He was wearing a mesh shirt and jeans with a leather jacket over it. He looked like an interesting character. They all did. The third blonde had slightly less wild hair than the other, short in the front but long and curly in the back. He was clothed in a short, plain white shirt and jeans. A colorful patchwork jacket was the focus point of his clothes. He looked to the be youngest one in the group, but his face looked much older. The last one...whoa. He had rather long black hair, seemed Native American and barely had clothes on. Well he lacked a shirt, not that I minded.I shook my head, Cheyenne just stop talking. He looked to be the most serious of the group, if there even was one. He didn't seem as wild as the other two blondes, but didn't hold the leader look of platinum.

Wild hair and colorful jacket leaned on to the counter to flirt with Maria and I watched with amusement. The leader, platinum, started to talk to her too. She pointed over to Max door which I sadly ended up being near. I didn't think they would need Max. I was planning on hiding there if needed. There goes my plan. I saw Wild hair smirk as he saw me and started to walk over. I mentally groaned. "Hey chick! Don't you know it's good manners to thank your saviors?" He asked jokingly. "And watch a fight break out? Not my style." I replied. "The least you could do is say thanks!" I acted like I thought about it. "Okay. Thanks Twisted Sister." Now I have a smirk of my own. "Care to join us?" He motioned to his friends. The brunette was staring at me again. I was starting to get embarrassed like before. "Can't. I have work. " I motioned to our surroundings. "You work here?" The curly blonde joined in. I nodded. "Just started actually. And by just started I've been here for maybe forty five minutes? Besides I don't even know you guys. The least you could do is tell me your names. Then maybe I'll think about it." Wild hair chuckled. "I'm Paul, that's Marko." He pointed to the curly blonde that was still leaning on the counter."That's David." He pointed to platinum who was just stood there, looking between Paul and Max's door. "The creepy one over there is Dwayne." That snapped him out of his stare and he nodded towards me.

Max's office door opened and he stepped out. "I thought I told you four not to come in here."He said in a stern voice. "We were just leaving, right boys?" David replied. "The offer still stands." Paul said to me. I shrugged. "Maybe some other time." He nodded as David motioned for them to head out. Dwayne was the last to leave. To be honest I didn't want him to go. "You know them?" I asked Max as he took his glasses off and rubbed his temples. "They're kind of like my sons. I watch after them." I nodded. Was taking care of others his other job? Geez. "It's about closing time. Might as well get you home, let you settle in." I followed him to his car and as I got up to it he already opened the door for me. I smiled and slid into the car as he closed the door.

Max lived surprisingly close to his work, maybe a few miles down? It was a quaint house, with a cozy charm to it. He unlocked the door and led me into the living room. The cozy feel never left as I looked around. A beige carpet with slightly darker walls, and a brown couch with two lighter loveseats. Connected to it was a kitchen that kept the earthy tones with the walls and cabinets but the carpet from the living room flowed into the light wood flooring. The dining room was next door to it separated by an accent wall that was a tad darker than the original color. "I'll take you to your room." Max said to me and walked upstairs. "It probably isn't much., but I never expected to be bringing home anyone." He continued to walk down the hallway with me in tow and opened the door at the farthest end of it. It was still as quaint as ever but this time with forest green walls. A wooden queen sized bed sat in the corner of the room with one side against the wall with two white pillows and a light brown . There was a nightstand next to it made of wood that matched the bed. It had a lamp on it that looked aged but gave a feel to the room. A dresser sat against the wall across from the bed, the same wood used for it that had been used for the bed and nightstand. There was a window above the bed with dark brown curtains and a lighter brown stripe that was at the bottom, it only reached above the window sill. There was a clone of the window on the other side of the wall so it was symmetrical. "I like it." I stated, looking at Max. He smiled and nodded. "I'm glad. There is a bathroom next door and towels are in the cabinet for you to take a shower and you can put you clothes in the dresser." He pointed to it and sighed.

"Why are you letting me stay here? Or being so nice in general?" I asked. Sure it might be considered rude, but it's strange that a middle aged man would take in a runaway, house them, and give them a job just off of meeting them. "To tell to you the truth, I've always wanted a daughter."


	5. Chapter 5

**Woah two updates in a row. Maybe it'll be three, I don't know. Probably not. Thanks school. ALSO shoutout to Flowerchild23 and 20Luna20 for the reviews. I enjoy knowing that people actually like my things. So thanks to you two! Also shoutout to The Bangles for Walk Like an Egyptian since that's been played 20 times today. Also x2, I finally bought The Lost Boys movie yesterday instead of watching it online and it was great because it was apparently half off so thanks to FYE for the 5 dollar movie. Now I can actually see Dwyane in good quality :D **

**LAST ALSO, Please tell me if you see a mistake, a wrong word, a misspelled word, something doesn't make sense, ANYTHING. I need to know these things. It won't kill me if something is wrong, just please tell me.**

**Anyway! Enjoy! **

* * *

The next week went about the same, besides almost getting raped that is. Thank God about and Satan below for that. Luckily I hadn't seen those assholes since the incident. Those biker boys on the other hand park their bikes by Max Video ever since then but they never come in. Paul winks at me every time he sees me and Dwayne moved up from staring to actually giving me a small smile most times. Marco and David just smirk as they stroll by. I've gotten used to Max's sleeping schedule, he sleeps most of the morning and afternoon, but I guess it's because of his late night times at work. I've started working at his store from twelve to eight and Max lets me walk to the boardwalk which I like because of the salty smelling air and he comes by around seven, normally when the sun goes down. He says that's because it can get a bit rowdy at night and he doesn't want to me to be alone during that. Maria comes by around eight to start her shift and take over mine.

Currently it was Friday night just around sundown and Max just arrived. It had been a long day, fairly boring being only maybe twenty people showed up. Then again most people come around at night, many rowdy teenagers wanting something to watch with their boyfriend or girlfriend. Most of the people who come during the day are normal adults who have nothing else to do.

"How was the store today?" Max asked me as he entered. I was leaning on the counter with my chin resting in my palm while my other hand was hitting the counter to the beat of the music that was moving throughout the store.

"Pretty normal. Nothing too interesting, except for an old, catholic lady looking for a good horror movie." I explained, laughing at the thought of that lady. She was around the age of eighty maybe, with a cross around her neck, a bible in her purse and the normal hair that most elderly women have nowadays. She came in, leaning over to me and in a shushed voice where the gory movies were. I smiled and escorted her over to the right movies. She looked like a kid in a candy store. It was adorable.

Max gave an amused chuckle and removed his jacket and placed it on the counter. "Glad to hear it hasn't been too hard." I laughed. _'Because a movie store would be such a hopping area to be around'. _Engines sounded outside and I smiled. One of the boys revved their engine trying to catch my attention, probably Paul. Sure enough I looked out the window and saw them all smirking. I rolled my eyes as Max watched them with keen eye. Paul motioned me over and I looked at Max. He sighed and checked the clock. He nodded in their direction. "Be careful." He warned. I smiled and grabbed my bad from under the counter.

"And she finally comes!" Paul exclaimed, hopping off of his bike and pulling me into a bear hug, bringing off of the ground. "Idiot, you're going to hurt her." Marco said. Paul let me down and smiled. "Breathing is overrated anyway. Who needs air anymore?" I asked. The four men looked at each other in a knowingly sense and smirked. I furrowed my brows but brushed it off. People in Santa Carla are strange. "So where are you headed?" The leader, David, asked. "Home probably." I replied. Paul and Marco gave a face of shock. "But the night is still young, girl!" Paul exclaimed, shaking me by my shoulders. "But I've been up since seven!' I moaned as they all laughed. "C'mon! We'll take you back to our place!" I rolled my eyes. "Last time I ended up with four men, I was being assaulted." I stated. "And here we are asking instead of dragging." Marco reasoned. Am I actually considering going with these guys? Max said I could hang out with them, so they can't be _that _bad.

"Fine." They yelled in victory and Paul led me over to Dwayne and clamped a hand on his shoulder. "You can ride with Dwayne over here. He'll enjoy the company." Dwayne gave a look to Paul as he helped me onto the bike and got on it himself.I wrapped my arms around his torso as he revved the engine. "I swear to God if you get me killed I will haunt you forever." I muttered and heard the raven haired man chuckle. "Wouldn't dream of it." He replied.

The ride was terrifying. Did these people actually like the adrenaline rush? Did they always drive like this? Hel, I don't even remember most of the ride since I had buried my face into Dwayne's back. I do remember hearing the four hoot and holler, going down stairs or the boardwalk and fog surrounding us eventually as we went into a forest. Do these guys live in them middle of nowhere? I started to make an non-human sound as we stopped, I severely regret my decision. "C'mon, we're almost there." Dwayne helped me of the motorcycle and I looked around. Trees, trees oh hey a cliff. I'm going to die today. Thanks Max for letting me leave with these psychopaths. "You coming of what?!" Paul yelled as I looked over to him. "I like where I'm at right now to be honest." I replied. I don't like cliffs. I hate heights in general. "You're not going to get hurt! Just come on!" Marco added. I sighed at looked at Dwayne, he didn't seemed fazed. I sighed and balled my hands into fists as I followed them David smirked, Paul and Marco smiled, and Dwayne tried to keep his usual stoic face but a small smile seeped through.

The stairs to their supposed "home" were almost as terrifying as drive here. "Don't step on that one." Marco warned, skipping the fourth step. "It's hit and miss with it. One person tried to come down here, fell right through into the water." I stopped but Dwayne was behind me as gave me a slight push. I kept walking making _sure _not to even touch the fourth step. "Not scared of heights are ya'? David mocked with his classic smirk. I gave a "pfft" sound and tried to sound as confident as possible. "No. I just prefer to live and not crash into water."

Their home, no, their _cave_, yes they live in a cave, was incredible."Nice right?" David asked. "This used to be the hottest hotel about 80 years ago. Too bad they built it on a fault. So when the big one hit San Francisco in 1906, this place took a header." He explained. I looked around it awe. There was a dried up fountain in the middle that Paul had taken residence on it with a radio playing some rock and role music. A surfboard sat next to the entrance." _I wonder if any of them can surf." _I thought David sat in a wheelchair that was placed by the fountain. There seemed to be more rooms branching off into different parts of the cave. The main source of light were trashcans that Marco had lit with a torch when we entered. Marco was by a wall petting a...bird? If it was alive or dead was over my head, but he seemed content with it. Dwayne was seated in the "lounge" area near David that had a few couches and a bed.

"How'd you fine this place?" I asked sitting on the couch that Dwayne wasn't. "David found it and showed us it. We took over from there." Paul explained. I nodded. "How'd you meet Max?" David asked. "What is this, twenty questions?" I asked with a small smirk. The platinum haired male just stared at me. "He picked me up off the side of the road." I stated. He gave a knowing look. "Runaway?" Marco asked, taking his gaze from the bird that flown away, making me flinch. I scratched the back of my head. "I guess you could say that. My mom kind of kicked me out." "How does someone 'kind of' kick you out?" He asked. "Well she was drunk, probably didn't know what she was doing, but I left anyway. Then Max found me." I explained.

The rest of the night was a blur, we except for the last part. We had been talking for hours, they weren't as terrifying as they seemed before. They were actually pretty funny, all with their own personalities. Paul was about as wild as his hair. He never really knows when to shut up. Next you had Marco, the youngest looking one who actually talked, just not as much as Paul. He had this aura around him that said "I know things you wouldn't expect". Then you had David, the obvious leader of the "gang". He held confidence in his eyes and all around face. He seemed like he could be pretty intimidating if he tried. Lastly you had Dwayne. He was the quietist one but seemed incredibly wise. He kept the stoic demeanor in his face but whenever Paul would say something stupid he'd laugh. It was nice to see him smile. Oh God shut up Cheyenne. He seemed the most intriguing to me. We'd catch each others glances every one in awhile and sometimes we'd smile.

Anyway, we had been talking for hours and Paul was trying to convince me to stay. "We could use a girl." David said, cutting off Paul's whining. My head turned towards the sitting blonde. "What do you mean by that?" I asked. "I think you'd be a good addition to this." He motioned to himself and the others. "And how exactly does one come to do that?" He smirked and motioned for Marco to retrieve something. Moments later the curly hair blonde came back with a bottle covered in red jewels. The liquid appeared to have a reddish tone to it. David took the cork out and took a drink. "It's just wine." He said with mocking tone to it and shook it a big at me. I looked at the other boys and they were looking at me. I sighed, "What the hell." I grabbed the bottle and drank from it. I was strange. Like copper and cider, it was strange but pretty good. The four men started cheer and Paul took me into a bear hug and spun. "Breathing is still so overrated." I managed to mutter waiting to refill my lungs with some good old oxygen. He released me and I saw Marco pushing David around in the wheelchair.

Marco stopped pushing David when they were near me and David stood up, placed a hand on my shoulder and spoke. "Welcome to the family."


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh man chapter six. I've never gotten this far into a story before. Thanks to whiskey bent for the review! And as always thanks to Flowerchild23 for the constant reviews. Again, if you see ANYTHING wrong with grammar, please let me know so I can change it right away! And because I've never done this, I don't own The Lost Boys, if I did there wouldn't have been 2 bad sequels. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I awoke on my bed in Max's house, how did I end up here? Wasn't I with the boys last night? Who took me home? I rubbed my eyes and checked that sat on top of the nightstand, it read 6:29 PM. Wait, PM, as in late afternoon?! When did I sleep this late? I threw the covers off of me and raided my drawers for any type of clothing that would look good together. It ended up being a pair of faded jeans and a Rolling Stones shirt and my white Keds and practically ran out of the house, trying not to wake Max up from his sleeping.

Once I stepped outside my eyes started to burn. The sun was barely up but it hurt my eyes. I covered my eyes and retreated into the house. I grabbed my black cat eye sunglasses and repeated my way out the door, the glasses helping much more. I ran my walk to the boardwalk, dodging the people and getting stared at weirdly from passerby's, mostly older adults. I took brief notice about my throat burning but figured it was because the running and continued my trek to work.

The sun was down by the time I got there, but it had just been setting. I moved my glasses away from my eyes to the top of my head, pulling my hair back out of my eyes with it. When I entered, Maria was already there looking at me with knowing eyes. "What are you doing here? You don't work for an hour an hour?" She shrugged, "Max called in me." I rubbed the back of my head and gave a brief hello as I made my way to the counter. "Rough night?" She asked, ringing up a customer. I nodded, "I'm not to sure, but I think so. It's mostly a blur." I replied. She nodded and handed the customer their change , saying to have a good night as they walked out. "Max wanted to talk to you, he's in his office." She stated. "Max is already here?" I asked. "Yep, he got here a few minutes ago." I started walking to the back, wiping the sweat that formed on the way here and thought, _'I hope he isn't too mad. I don't even know what happened last night.' _

I knocked as Max's office door and heard him say to come in. I sighed one last time and turned the knob, walking in he sat at his desk that was cluttered with papers, and some bills. He was shuffling through some of the said papers and eventually looked up. "Ah, Cheyenne. Glad to see you could make it!  
He said...with absolutely no sarcasm in his words. I gave him a confused look and sat down. "If this is about being late it was a wei-" I was cut off by max holding a hand p. "That's not what I wanted to talk to you about. I knew you'd be rather late this evening, that's why Maria was here already. I wanted to ask you about something else. How do you like Santa Carla?" I gave a sigh of relief and replied. "I love it here. The people are strange, but everything is strange when you're a stranger." He laughed and nodded his head. "That's very true. Now let me ask you this, would you be heartbroken if you didn't work here anyway?" My eyes widened. "You're firing me?" Max's face faltered after my question. "No, no, no. I was wondering. You're young, you should be out there with your type of people." He explained. I let out a breath. "I'm not letting you go though, you're still welcome to stay with me. You are still my daughter after all. I'm sure you have questions about what happened last night and things you've never experienced have happened today." I furrowed my brows. "What do you mean?" I asked. "...I'll have the boys explain it to you."

The oh so usual revving of a motorcycle took it's place in front of Max's Video, the four boys sat there waiting. "That would be for you." Max said, nodding over to the door. I gave him a small smile as I made my way out. Passing Maria she gave me nod and raised her eyebrows as I looked at her in confusion. "There she is!" Paul and Marco exclaimed at the moment they saw me. I shook my head at them and laughed. "Well don't be too excited." I stated. David gave a brief nod as a greeting and Dwayne motioned to the back of his bike and he got off of it. I took that as an invitation to ride with him and he gave a look of annoyance when Paul whistled when Dwayne helped me onto his ride. I stifled a laugh as I wrapped my arms around the black haired male's torso and felt his loosen up a bit. David gave the signal and we were off. I wasn't able to actually enjoy the ride yesterday from fear of dying, but that wasn't a problem today. Instead of be terrified, I actually laughed with the rest of them, I actually trusted Dwyane not to kill is both. They took the same path the did yesterday, down the stairs to the beach, road, road, more road, and then the forest that kept the fog as it seemed to never leave the area. The sound of waves crashing against rocks signaled to me that we were almost there.

I made note to keep away from the fourth step but never paused as we went down the death trap that they had as stairs. Marco lit the trash cans on fire for light as David sat in his wheelchair that I guess is his throne. Paul, Marco and Dwayne walked over to the couches near David, but I was too busy looking around, taking note of any changes. There were none. I snapped out of my thoughts as Dwayne took my wrist and motioned towards the rest of the boys. Marco and Paul shared a couch while Dwayne and I sat on the other. I pulled my legs up closer to me and put my chin on my knees, looking over at David since he seemed to want to be saying something. "So I'm sure Max talked you?" The blonde leader asked, raising his eyebrows. I shrugged. "Kind of, he said you four would explain it." "Ha, he pussied out of it!" Paul stated as he and Marco laughed. I gave them a look of confusion, a look I've been doing a lot today and my gaze fell back onto the man in the wheelchair. David met my gaze and rested his elbows on his knees and leaned forward. "We're not normal." He stated. I gave a light laugh, "Yeah, kind of realized." "No I mean, we're not _human. _And neither are you." I leaned further into the couch. "What are you talking about?" I asked, slightly scared. David paused for a moment and looked at Dwayne. Everyone was silent. "We're vampires. And you're close to being one, your a half vampire." He explained. I shook my head, "Vampires aren't real. There's not way. You're messing with me." My eyes probably said a different story. "What time did you wake up today?" Breaking his silence, Dwayne asked. I looked over to him and his face was different than David's, but no the stoic looking one I'm used to seeing. "Around six thirty?" I replied. "Have you noticed your throat burning?" This time Marco asked. "Well yes, but I did had run from Max's house to his store." "What about the sun? Did it burn your eyes?" Paul added a question, pointing to my glasses. "It was a long sleep. The sun can do that." David shook his head and gave a small chuckle. "C'mon, we need show you something."

Everyone stood up and Dwayne held his hand out to me, his eyes seemed clouded, but I took it and he helped me up. He also never let go, not that I exactly minded. I was led back to the motorcycles and sat behind the man like when we came. We drove down areas of the forest until David signaled they found what they were looking for. The raven haired man took my hand again and led me over to a tree, I heard him whisper a small "sorry" but before I could ask what he meant by that he was gone. "You're gonna want to see this." I heard Marco say before he disappeared too. "Climb the tree." David demanded as he and Paul went. Against all better judgement I had, I had climbed the stupid tree. I watch the four boys head over to a group of partiers that stood around a bonfire and most of them seemed intoxicated. They and the boys exchanged some words before they attacked. Screams ripped through the air, blood was sprayed everywhere, the partiers we running but were stopped by...monsters. I freaked out and my grip from the tree was released causing me to fall backwards out of the tree and hit my head on a root that was making its way above the ground..

_Smart move_ was all I could think before four faces were looking at me from above. I could barely recognize them, golden eyes, different facial features, and fangs. "Now you know what we are. And now you know what you are. You'll never grow old. And you'll never die. But you must feed." Was the last thing I heard before my vision blurred out.


	7. Chapter 7

**TWO CHAPTERS IN A DAY. I'm bad a pacing myself. Don't most people put a chapter on a schedule? I was way too happy to not write this today. I _NEEDED _this to be written today and it's also the longest chapter I have on this story now with 2,320 words! Also I don't see Dwyane as the romantic type or the type to be all over the others so I hope I got his personality down. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

My head was throbbing and my eyes were burning as I lay there on a bed. The room was different than before. "What the hell?" I asked groggily as I tried to sit up. I rubbed my eyes and looked around, I was the in cave. Being in the cave meant the boys were here, that means..."Hey she's up!" A voice shouted and before I knew it I saw a flash of black hair fly in front of me. Dwayne sat there with worry in his eyes. "How are you feeling?" He asked with concern in his voice. I back away from him slightly and I saw a flash of hurt in his eyes for a moment. My eyes still hurt as I saw the other boys standing by the bed that had different types of fabric thrown over it making it look like a canopy bed. "I...I need leave." I said trying to stand up but somehow ended up over the ground. Yes, _over _the ground, as in my feet were not on the ground, they were in the air. "What the hell!" I shouted as I heard someone laugh, probably Paul, but then I heard a smack and the laughing stopped. "Just calm down." I heard David say. "Calm down? Calm down?!" I shouted. "You expect me to calm down?! Look at what you've done to me!" I moved closer to the ground each second until eventually my feet hit the earth.

"Technically it was Max's fault. He wanted you as a daughter and made us do this. Besides, you couldn't just leave your _mate_ hanging could you?" David asked. "Max told you to do this? Why would he do that?! Wait...mate?" David nodded, "Max wanted a daughter and said you were a perfect fit. And yes. mate. As in life long soul mate." He motioned over to Dwayne who was still sat on the bed. "So you just do what he says?" I asked, rubbing my eyes, they weren't this bad before. "Look it's not that easy to just disobey him. That blood you drank was his, he's the head vampire. He has the power to control us, he doesn't use it too often, but when he really wants something or in this case, someone, we can't just refuse to do it. We all share the blood, Max's blood is in our veins." This is all too much to take it. I sit back down on the bed and place my hands over my eyes. Aren't I only half vampire? "There's got to be a way..." I mutter. "I'm only a half vampire, there's _got _to be a way to reverse it, right?" Paul scratched the back of his head, "About that," He started. "You took a pretty bad fall yesterday. You were kind of loosing a lot of blood so we had to fix it." I stood up quickly. "What are you saying." I demanded, narrowing my eyes. "We have to save you so we sort of, kind of, just had to feed you blood of the remaining people at that party." My eyes widened. "Lucky for you, Paul didn't eat them all so we had just enough to save you." Marco added, trying to humor the situation.

I stormed out of the cave as quick as I could. David had told me to stop but I didn't listen, I had to talk to Max. I didn't hear any of them following me, also I learned that being a vampire gave better hearing _and _seeing. Which was great being I had no idea how to get to Max's house, but I tried to remember the way they came when they brought me to the cave. Luckily all I had to do was go straight, being able to hear cars as they passed was very helpful plus my mad skills of directions, but mainly the hearing. I had to go quicker than this, I looked up into the sky and noticed it was a darker shade of blue than before. I don't want to miss the night. I broke out into a run which was much faster than I thought it would be. What was originally a thirty minute run turned into a five minute one with the speed I had acquired. Damn vampires and their cool abilities.

I knew where Max kept the key to his house and he shouldn't be up yet so I decided just to place a surprise visit. I looked over the door where the door frame meets the wall and grabbed the key. After unlocking the door I went to sit on the couch in the living room. _What am I supposed to say to him? "Hey you got my life taken away. Thanks." Well to be fair, what life did I have? I would have been doing this even without him being a vampire. Well except the killing, but c'mon, it's not right. I mean who can bla-_. I heard a door upstairs open and a few seconds later Max descended, fixing his shirt collar. He noticed me and took a step back. "Oh hello Cheyenne. This is a surprise." I just stared at him. "I can tell you've learned about what you are now." I kept staring. I had no idea what to say. "Look I know you're upset, but look at it this way. You'll never die. You'll never grow old." That sounded familiar.

_"Climb the tree." David demanded as he and Paul went. Against all better judgement I had, I had climbed the stupid tree. I watch the four boys head over to a group of partiers that stood around a bonfire and most of them seemed intoxicated. They and the boys exchanged some words before they attacked. Screams ripped through the air, blood was __sprayed everywhere, the partiers we running but were stopped by...monsters. I freaked out and my grip from the tree was released causing me to fall backwards out of the tree and hit my head on a root that was making its way above the ground.._

_Smart move was all I could think before four faces were looking at me from above. I could barely recognize them, golden eyes, different facial features, and fangs. "Now you know what we are. And now you know what you are. You'll never grow old. And you'll never die. But you must feed." Was the last thing I heard before my vision blurred out._

I shook that memory out of my head. "You took my life away." I said, with almost no expression. He sighed and walked closer. "Look, this is what would have happened even if you weren't turned. Though I _was _expecting to have some time for you as a half breed so you could get use to everything, but I'm sure there was a reason you were turned this early. Now you can be there for Dwayne. I don't know if you've noticed by now, he doesn't seem to talk much, but his thoughts are everywhere. And before you ask, I can read your thoughts, it's a hassle sometimes, but he thinks about you a lot. Last night he was a mess after everyone left him alone. He blamed himself. Now you have two reasons to be a vampire. You can stay with us forever."

I took a deep breath and nodded. "I guess I can't change much now, can I? Might as well enjoy it..." Max smiled brightly and took me into a hug. "You might want to head back to the boys. They might want to know you're okay. They don't exactly think the best of me..." I nodded once more and headed out the door with Max in tow. He locked his house and got into his car, waving goodbye to me and I returned the gesture. During the walk back my wandered back to Dwayne. He was a mess over me? He felt bad about what happened? And here I thought vampires never had feelings. _Mates._ I smiled at the thought. My throat started to burn so I hiked up the speed I was walking and eventually found Hudson's Bluff, just had to follow the sounds of waves crashing this time.

I looked over the cliff and watched the waves roll and crash over and over again. I watched it for a few minutes and smiled before making my way down the stairs. Or trying to at least. I stepped onto the fourth step and immediately removed my foot as I saw it shake and fall off the staircase. I gasps and quickly made my steps lighter, trying not to die today was my goal. The boys were talking as I walked in. It seemed important so I didn't interrupt and stood outside.

"Dwayne, calm down. She'll get over it, it's shock or something." I heard Paul say. "Yeah, it's not exactly easy to hear that you've become a vampire. Marco was a mess at the time too." I heard Marco yell "Hey!" and laughed. "Well, well, well, looks like she came back around after all." David said aware that I was around the corner. "Looks like I'll have to work on my hiding skills." I stated, walking to the cave seeing David sitting down in the, of course, wheelchair, Marco was again petting a bird in the corner, Paul was dancing and singing off tune to some song on the radio, and Dwayne was standing there but immediately came over to me and put my face in his hands. "I'm fine." I said to him, watching his relax slightly. "What's the plan tonight?" I asked as Dwayne removed his hands and put an arm around me. "Boardwalk baby!" Paul exclaimed, jumping off of the fountain. "The usual. Scope out people, find tonight's meal." David said, standing up and walking towards the entrance. We followed in tow, I was careful about the stairs, still slightly on edge about stair number four, or what was stair number four. No one mentioned anything about it.

The drive to the boardwalk wasn't worth mentioning. It was a ride to a boardwalk, case and point. Music blared through the area because of a concert that was nearby. Dwayne took my hand as we followed the David, with Paul jumping around to the music, Marco laughing at Paul and nodded his head to it behind us. "This is so serious music I could rock to!" Paul exclaimed, playing the air guitar. I smiled and shook my head at the crazy blonde. David was looking around at the people who moved out of the way for him and the rest of us. The music got louder as we neared the concert area. Some band was up playing some rock and roll tribute music to god know who, they were pretty decent actually. Paul and Marco seemed to be enjoying themselves. The four boys attracted a lot of female attention mostly from this one group of girls that were trying to get their attention and I gave a small smile to one of the girls that looked at Dwayne with lust in her eyes. Her face became embarrassed as I motioned towards our entwined hands and I won't lie, a small growl did come out of my throat. Whoops, jealous type. Dwayne had a small smug smile about the ordeal and I elbowed him in the side gently and he chuckled. I guess the girls had boyfriends because sure enough a few guys went up to them and put their arm around them and the girls attention went back to their companions. I hope we meet them again.

The concert lasted another thirty minutes and some other band went up on stage, but they're genre wasn't out thing so we left. "Feeding time." David said as the three other boys smirked at each other. I sighed, I don't know if I could do it. My throat burned like hell, but I don't know if I can take someone's life like that. I hold the power of life and death, that's way too much power. The parking lot was barren as it was a bit too late for anyone to stick around for a week night, but there was a one group of people. As we gained on them I noticed the boys from the concert and soon enough there were the girls as well. A smirk made its way onto my face as my the burning in my throat grew. I had to, I _have _to do this. I scoped for the girl who was looking at Dwayne and sure enough she was there, making out with some guy on top of the truck. "Hey! You're the guys from the concert." One girl said, throwing her brown hair off of her shoulder. "We were gonna ask if you wanted to come to this party on the beach with us." "Or we could have that party now?" Paul and Marco both said, shrugging. "Well, I mean, that _could _work." The girl replied, putting her hand on David's chest. "Why not?" David said while grabbing the girl and all hell broke loose.

I was looking for the girl from before and found her running. "Trying to get away are you?" I asked in a mocking tone. She cowered, "Please don't do this!" She shouted. I made it look like I was thinking. "Hm, well it's too late for that." And I grabbed her by the shoulder and felt fangs poke out of my mouth, they immediately sunk into the crying girls neck. I sucked her dry and threw her body down onto the ground. I noticed the rest of the boys watching me and I picked the limp body up and walked over to them. "Now what?" I questioned as Paul and Marco cheered, David smirk and Dwayne kissed me on the temple with a smile of his own.


	8. Chapter 8

**So Im normally not a fan of large time jumps like this, *cough*tenyears*cough* But it had to be done to move the story along. Star and Laddie FINALLY appear which is very much needed for the next chapter, well more than the other but whatever. Also, Microsoft Word made me realize how many times I used Laddie's name, but alas,I was too lazy to change it. **

**Reviews are much appreciated! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

July 16 1984

It's been ten years, ten years since I was turned. Ten years since that encounter with the man who changed my life forever. Ten years since I lost my mortality. Ten years since I met my brothers and my mate. You would think that being a vampire, time would drag on incredibly slowly, but it didn't. It was the same deal every night, wall around the boardwalk and then feed on partiers who were under the influence of -probably- illegal substances. You'd also probably think it would get boring after while, and I'm sure with anyone else it would eventually get too respective, but Paul, Marco, Dwayne, hell even David made it interesting. We occasionally visit Max for a meeting so he can catch up on what has happened, normally it's a once every month type of deal.

Currently we arrived at the boardwalk, the smells, sounds, and lights of the over populated area filling my senses as I felt Dwayne grab my hand as we followed the other three blondes. Paul was nodding his head to the music while he and Marco laughed and pushed each other off the side running into passerby's and laughed about it. David led the group, I watched as people would back away from him, probably intimidated, but who wouldn't be? Whether it be the superior complex, black clothing, or even the hair, he could be intimidating to anyone. Dwayne and I must be the normal ones out of us five. Though with Dwayne lacking a shirt all the time I was probably the most normal.

We stopped by a railing, Paul and I sitting on top of it, David leaning against it, Marco standing near it and Dwayne took place between my legs with his back to me. I started playing with his hair as a measure of pure boredom while was trying to sing to the music. "Same old thing tonight?" Marco asked. "Same old same old, dude!" Paul exclaimed, jumping off of the railing, making it shake and making me put my hands onto Dwayne's shoulders to steady myself and he placed his hands on my thighs, for safety of course. I looked around the area, the usual scene was taking place. The few high people, few Surf Nazis trying to get with the high school girls, some adults giving disgusted looks at some teenagers, a girl with a younger boy looking at David, few people eating...wait, a girl looking at David. I eyed her, curly brown hair, brown eyes, rather slim, gypsy style skirt with a cropped tank top, showing off a bit of her stomach. The boy with her looked really excited to be here. He looked everywhere and seemed to want to go do something other than just stand there. He tried to pull her by the hand over to the rides but she wouldn't budge. Her eyes lingered on David and slowly onto all of us. She glanced over at me and I averted my gaze to a passerby.

"Looks like David's got an admirer." I stated quickly. All four of the males head turned towards me and I nodded to where the girl was standing. She seemed a bit freaked out when she saw all of our eyes on her, but David started to walk over to her. I gave the other boys a questioning look as they shrugged. _'What is he doing?' _I thought. '_I don't know. I don't even think he knows.' _I heard Dwayne answer. Oh! I forgot to mention, being a vampire also lets you tap into the minds of your pack's minds as well. Not only that but mates have a special connection that lets them speak to each other individually. At least that's how Max explained it. No one else really knew much about it, so Max was the go to guy.

We all watched as David and the girl spoke. She seemed shy and not really sure what to do with herself now. I watched as the young boy tried to get away from her and actually prevailed at it. She yelled after him as he ran off into the crowd _'Someone go get him.' _David's voice cut through our minds. We all looked at each other as I tapped Dwayne on the shoulder to tell him to move and that I would get him. As I tried to go he grabbed my wrist. _'Please be careful' _He thought. I nodded my head and a gave a smile. "I always am." I replied out loud and left to go find the kid.

"Where'd the little rascal run off to?" I asked myself. I swear that kid just disappeared. What did he even looked like? Short. Brown hair I think or was it blonde? It was a tad bit on the long side. He wore a vest right? Maybe around the age of ten? I shook my head, I really need to remember things more. My ears picked up a child's laughing and it _was_ the clue I had, so I followed it. Luck must have been on my side today because sure enough, he was around the sound. Was he laughing? No. He was trying to get cotton candy but I'm pretty sure he had no money, so he was just staring at it. I laughed at the kid, but felt bad for him, so I dug into my messenger bag and grabbed my wallet, kneeling next to him.

"What kind do you want?" I asked, clearly scaring the poor kid. He stayed silent but I kept my gaze on him. He pointed to the blue ones. I nodded and walked over the vender. "How much for the blue?" I asked, looking back over at the boy. "2.50." The worker man said. I nodded and took the money out and handed to him as he went to make some. I leaned against the counter as I waited. Soon the man returned with the sugary floss and took the money. I nodded as a thank you and walked over back to the young boy. I handed him the candy and his face lit up quickly, and he hugged me. I patted his back, "What's your name, kid?" He was a mouthful into his candy before he answered, "Laddie." "Well, Laddie, it's a dangerous thing to run off from someone. Especially around here." He ate a bit, "She wouldn't take me anywhere! She just wanted to stare at that one man all night!" He exclaimed. I laughed and ruffled his hair, "Oh how _dare _she? Does she not realize what a handful she has with you?" I said with a smile as I watched him laugh. "I wanted to ride the rides, but no." He said as we neared the area with everyone else.

I noticed that David had brought the girl over to the other Lost Boys and they were all talking. "Laddie!" The girl yelled, rushing over to the boy. "You know not to run off like that! And you also know your parents didn't want you to have sweet tonight!" She rambled. "Relax, little gypsy, I bought it for him." I stated. "And who are you?" She asked, her voice quieting. "Right, Star, this is Cheyenne. Cheyenne, this is Star." David introduced. I let Star take Laddie and went to stand next to Dwayne, "We were just about to head home, actually." '_He says he found his mate.' _Dwayne thought. I raised my eyebrows as David and Star continued to speak, Laddie looked bored. '_You sound skeptical_.' I replied. He put an arm around my shoulders, '_Max said before that a vampire can "make" someone their mate, but their true one is out there. I'm thinking he is making her his.' _I nodded, motioning over to Laddie to come over. He did and I introduced him to everyone. "Laddie, the weird looking blondes over there are Marco and Dwayne, and that's Dwayne." I pointed them out to him. "Guys, this is Laddie." Laddie seemed to take an immediate liking to Dwayne, staring at him like he's never seen anyone like him. He eventually went over to Paul and those two messed around.

"Shall we going?" David asked, snapping my attention from Laddie and Paul over to him. We nodded and started to walk back over to the bikes. I watched as Paul had Laddie up on his shoulders with the little boy laughing all the way and then watched as David put on of his arms around Stars waist, she seemed quite hesitant, but followed along anyway. People continued to stare as Dwayne helped my onto his bike and David followed in suit, doing the same to Star. Paul picked up Laddie and set him on the bike. _'Paul I swear I will you if you hurt him.' _I thought. '_What do you care? it's not like he's yours.' _I glared at Paul as did Dwayne, seems he has a soft spot for the kid as well. The revving of the bikes sounded in the air as we took off. I could hear Star yelling, or trying to, at David to slow down, but Laddie was laughing about. The kid finally got a ride.

The cliff was no different than any other night, waves crashing against the rock. Star clung onto the David as she walked, can't blame her really. Ten years and it's still slightly scary to myself. Dwayne and I led this time and everyone else followed. We lit the cans for some light and Star stood there kind of in shock. "You live here?" She asked. We all nodded and David went into the history about the place. Paul started playing music from his rock box and David kept Star preoccupied. Laddie was rocking out to the music, Maco left for go get some food and Dwayne sat on one of the couches.

Marco came back a little later with Chinese food i, "Feeding time!" He shouted. We all congregated into little living room type area with the couches and David motioned for Star to sit on his lap. Laddie sat in-between Dwayne and and ate with us. "Do you like wine?" David asked, Star just kind of stared at him. "Have you ever had it?" I asked. She shook her head. "How old are you?" I questioned. "Nineteen." She answered quickly. I nodded and look over at David who was smirking. "Marco." He said, signaling he was happy with her. Marco stood up and grabbed the jewel covered wine bottle and handed it to David with a smirk of his own. _'Is this really a good idea?' _I thought. David sent a look over to me which said for me not to question him. He _hated_ to be questioned by his own family, he _always _right. Dwayne gave a low growl at David, but the blonde leader ignored it and handed it over to the brunette that sat quietly on his lap.

Star looked hesitant as she swished the liquid in the bottle. She looked over all of us and gave a sigh, bringing the bottle slowly to her lips. She stopped just at it hit her but drank it anyway. Everyone cheered except Laddie who didn't know what was actually happening. Soon the girl was passed out on the bed, probable cause. "Looks like you'll be spending the night, bud!" Paul exclaimed to Laddie. I couldn't tell if he was happy or sad about it, but he yawned and rubbed his eyes. "It's late, lets get you to bed." I said to the small boy, picking him up and setting him into the best next to the sleeping girl. The four boys were looking at me with different looks. "What?" I asked defensively. They all shrugged and held their hands up in surrender.

We all left to the farther cave where we sleep. "What are we going to do about the boy?" Dwayne asked, breaking the small silence that had been apparent. David shrugged. "We'll see what happens."

The next night Star was still in the cave, shaking on the bed. With Laddie next to her, covering his eyes. "What did you do to us?" She almost shouted. I walked over to the bed, ignoring the girl but kneeling down to the boy. "Laddie, did you drink the wine too?" I asked. He nodded and got closer to me, putting his head into the crook of my neck. I picked him up and gave a dangerous look to David, he on the other hand, didn't look worried.


	9. Chapter 9

**So this is basically just a filler, and a new character is introduced! There will be some words at the end of this which will just basically be me explaining them. This might not seem important, but it is. **

**P.S. I burned myself today curling my hair. Not that it matters, but it hurt. **

**P.S.S Thanks for my lovely reviewers for last chapter, FlowerChild23 and a new reviewer, souleater6525, you guys mean a lot to me and my writing. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

August 4th, 1985

So Star wasn't exactly happy about being a vampire, well, _half_ vampire. Laddie was too young to understand what had happened, but he never had as many urges as Star, Max said it was because he was younger and his body was different than a fully grown adult. Star refused to fed, but she would grow weak soon, when we went out of the cave you could see the girl keep away from large crowds. The young boy on the other hand, we refused to let him feed, it was be immoral to keep Laddie as a ten year old forever, besides, Star didn't want him to either, so we decided to turn him fully vampire when he grew up. But he, unlike Star, grew to like the company of the four boys, Paul and Marco were like his cool older brothers, David was the strange brother who never really spoke to him, and Dwayne acted fatherly towards him. Paul and Marco joke how Dwayne and I are like Laddies parents, which I don't mind and I don't think that Dwayne does either. I even think Laddie accepted us as his parents.

Driving to the boardwalk was always interesting with the boys hollering, Laddie laughing, Star being the quiet one and me watching Paul to make sure he wasn't being _too _reckless with the young boy holding on behind him. Upon arriving to the boardwalk Laddie was the first to jump off and rush over to Dwayne and I, he was bouncing up and down as Dwayne picked him up and placed him on his shoulders. I smiled at the two, watching them both smile at each other and then over at me. "Can we go ride some rides?" Laddie asked. "Maybe later little dude!" Paul replied, coming up next to us, David and Marco following, but David kept walking. Star stayed put by the motorcycles. "Star." David said in a stern tone. Her eyes watched him for a moment and her feet started to move in the direction of us. I kept my eyes on her, letting her walk past me, but keeping her distance from the blonde man.

She eventually stopped and waited for me, moving once again once I was next to her. "What? Don't trust me?" I asked her in a joking tone. She sighed, "You let them do this to me." I threw my head back and laughed. "Trust me, if it were up to me you wouldn't be here right now. Not going to lie, you'd probably be dead." She gave me a blank stare and started walking quicker, I let her go, never really wanting to have a conversation with her in the first place. Two arms got thrown over my shoulders, they could only belong to the wild blondes since Dwayne had his arms keeping Laddie steady and David was in my line of sight. "What'd the chick say?" Paul asked, knowing full well what she had said. I shook my head, "She still hates us." Both boys laughed.

We settled for our usual spot near some rails, David was leaning against it with Star next to him, he didn't like her to stray far from him. Paul and Marco left to probably go flirt with some human girls, lead them away maybe. I looked over to Dwayne who was eyeing a bookstore nearby. "Go." I said to him. He gave me a strange look and I motioned over to the store. "Go. I'll watch Laddie." The raven haired male pulled Laddie from his shoulders and set him on the ground, kissed my head, and headed off. "Can we go do things?!" Laddie exclaimed. I laughed and ruffled his hand, "Sure, bud." I looked over to David, '_We'll be back.' _He gave a brief nod and I grabbed Laddies hand and dragged him, or well technically, he dragged me away.

We ended up riding a few rides that consisted of a roller coaster, merry-go-round, and some ride that span fast in a circle, nearly making the kid puke. Lucky for us he hadn't ate yet, but that was next on his agenda apparently. Running off with my hand in his, "Laddie! Slow down! The food isn't going anywhere anytime soon!" I yelled after him, but he kept running. He led me to the cotton candy stand that we went to when we first met him. He was still jumping around, dodging all the people who passed by and the he pointed to the blue candy floss that he wanted.

"It's been awhile since I seen two others." I heard a voice say behind Laddie and I. My first instinct was the pull the young boy behind me much to his shock of the fast movement. "Much less a mother and child." There stood a man around the age of early 20's. His heart beat wasn't normal, he wasn't normal. "Can I help you?" I asked with a cold voice. "Well someone is quite testy aren't they?" He asked with a mocking tone. I glared at him "Is there anything you need?" I questioned. "Actually I was just shocked to find other...well...you know." He moved his hands between the two of us to motion the word "vampire". "I've been travelling for quite some time, no luck in finding others like us though. Kind of a shock to now there are some in Santa Carla." Was that really a shock? David said this placed crawled with weirdos. I took time to look at his clothes, black coat- with a cape might I add-, black combat boots, tight dark blue pants, dark brown hair that was spiked up in the front, and piercing green eyes. He looked like he walked out from a cliché vampire movie. "Well it's great to meet you and all." I tried to hurry this little meeting up. "But we really should get going, and not because this make me uncomfortable at all." I gave a fake smile, turned around and grabbed Laddie and disappeared into the crowd. David wouldn't like to know there's another vampires making themselves known around here, he claims "it's our turf", but he says that to the Surf Nazis too.

Lucky for me all the boys were back from their endeavors. I must have had a strange look on my face because even Paul seemed concerned. "We need to talk when we get home." I stated as I let Laddie run over to Paul to tell him all about his night. Dwayne put an arm around me as I went next to him to lean against the railing. David had a look of questioning on his face, Paul was too busy with Laddie to do anything, Marco kept the same face as David and Dwayne had a face of concern. "Whoa, not only were there her _and _the boy. There's a whole coven." That familiar voice spoke again. "Or we'll do it now." I mumbled. "Cheyenne, who's this?" David asked. I shrugged. "I didn't catch his name. Can't say I exactly wanted to anyway." Marco chuckled at that statement. "The name's Blakely. The most notorious Creature of the Night." He struck a stupid pose and brought his "cape" up to cover his mouth and nose which made all of us look at him weirdly. "Pretty sure that's Dracula, buddy." Paul butted it. "Anyway." Blakely started. "What's the plan tonight? Some epic action?" He asked. I gave Dwayne an annoyed look and shook my head. "Not really."

The night went on with Damien never leaving our side. Hell, he asked so many questions I'm sure even Paul was willing to stake him right then and there. We were at the motorcycles when we decided enough was enough of the guy. "Well, we could be leaving now." I said to him, his eyes flashed a certain way but disappeared as soon as it came. "I'll see you guys later, right?" He asked. "Don't count on it." I heard Dwayne mumble and I went over to Laddie and kneeled down to him. "You're riding with Dwayne tonight. Okay?" I told him. He smiled brightly and ran over to Dwayne. My mate gave me questioning look, '_I don't trust Count Dracula over there.'_ I thought to him. "Paul!" I shouted to the wild blonde. "Mind me riding with you?" He smirked and nodded, motioning towards his bike. Dwayne gave a low growl and a threatening glance to the Paul, probably giving him the same warning I give when Laddie rides with him. I watched as Star got on David's bike, actually forgetting she was even here.

The motorcycles sounded and jolted forward and I held tighter to Paul, not entirely trusting him with my life. He doesn't care about safety at all and that was apparent with his driving skills. Maybe I should have rode with Marco. Looking to my left I saw Dwayne and Laddie, Laddie was, as always, laughing and it was cute to see those two together, like a father and son. As soon as I saw the Hudson Bluff I gripped tighter to Paul, he's normally the one to cut close to the cliff. "I swear to God Paul I will kill you if you get me killed." That only responded a laugh from the blonde as he cut close anyway and when I mean cut close, I mean maybe a few centimeters away from the edge of the cliff. "Paul, you little shit!" I yelled at him once we stopped and I was a safe distance from the edge. He laughed and threw an arm around me. "Aw come on Cheyenne! Loosen up!" He exclaimed.

* * *

**Told you it was a filler! But a new challenger approaches, Blakely! I've been waiting for this moment to add him into this story, and this is what my mind made up on. To be honest I wanted him to be more intimidating, but then I actually started to type and that happened. He's actually based off a character in the book _Night Road _it's actually a really good book on "vampires". You should like, read it. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello again! Sorry for the delay of the update last week. I don't have an excuse to be honest. I just wasn't feeling like updating. But today I thought it was good idea to.**

**To the guest who reviewed- Thank you for the review! You actually told me something I needed to do which is very much appreciated and I tried to do it here.**

**souleater6525- He might be.**

**Anyway, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The following night I was on edge about the new vampire, Damien. He seemed off, his actions told that he either didn't take himself seriously, never met another vampire before, just wanted to annoy all of us or was a newborn, and if he _was _a newborn, who the hell turned him? Max wouldn't have turned someone else, at least I hope he wouldn't, the cave is a rather large area, but having another member could raise suspicions, though I'm not quite sure why none have been raised yet anyway. Four bikers, two girls and a ten year old has bound to raise _some _eyebrows. If weird boy Damien was added that would make it even worse, with the whole cape thing and all.

"The kids probably just read too much Dracula." Dwayne said, clearly listening into my thoughts, snapping me out of them. Laddie was in between us, per my order, and I had an almost vice grip on the kids hand. My eyes kept scanning the crowd for the strange vampire, praying that he was only around for that day.

An arm slung around my shoulders as Paul came up with Marco behind him. "You're worrying too much, girl. He couldn't hurt anyone, that dude was a total puss. Did he even look like he could be a problem? Besides, it would be one versus five, he has to be at least a little smart to know that." Okay. For once Paul had a point, it wouldn't be a fair match for Damien. Plus if he _was _a newborn then he would be even weaker since he would still have his blood taking over his own body, rather than a sires. I nodded, lessening the grip I had on the poor young boy a little, his face looked a bit relieved and I gave him an apologetic look, even after all this I forget the strength of a vampire is still stronger than a humans, and even to half vampires it's rather strong.

"Laddie, are you hungry?" I asked as my eyes wandered over to David and Star. Star still wasn't too happy about being turned, but she still was only a halfling. She refused to feed, to the dismay of David and the annoyance to the rest of us. But alas, David said we can't kill her, saying something along the lines of, "She'll soon feel the effect of the thirst and learn to deal with it and feed.". We've tried to get her to feed, hell we even brought a few people to the cave for her, but no. She always refuses so _sadly _we had to finish them off for her right in front of her while Laddie was sleeping. How he slept through that is a mystery to all of us. Let's just say Star didn't really enjoy the fact we did that to her, she stopped talking to us because of it. Not that any of us minded.

Laddie nodded his head, "What are you feeling like tonight?" I asked him, tearing my gaze from the two in front of us and down to the boy. He was in brief thought for a moment, trying to decided upon the ten food items that we were around, hundreds if you count the humans, but since we were letting him age up since being forever ten would be inhumane, he only had ten options.

"Hotdogs!" He exclaimed, clearly happy with what he chose. I laughed and nodded, letting go of his hand and pushing him closer to Dwayne. The raven haired male gave me a confused look.

"Laddie stay with everyone else. I'll go get your your food. What do you want on it?" I questioned, keeping my eyes locked on my mates. '_I don't care how much of a threat that guy might not be. I don't trust him and I'd rather him be with you guys then me alone.' _Dwayne still gave a look of slightly accepting my thoughts. '_So you would rather go alone for more of a chance of a problem?' _He asked before picking up Laddie and hoisting him onto his shoulders. '_I could take the weirdo, it'd be safer without a young half vampire there if anything happens.' _Dwayne gave a look of not accepting my statement but didn't say anything further.

I sighed and headed to the hotdog stand, it was a ways away and didn't help my supposed paranoia about Damien. I kept my eyes peeled for the guy and every time I thought I thought I saw him I walked faster. It wasn't until I hear someone shouting that I stopped. "Hey! Wait up!" I turned around for the stupid reason of curiosity. It was him, the "notorious creature of the night" or so he calls himself. He stopped next him, placing his hands on his knees and breathing slightly heavy.

"I've been looking for you all night." He said, and I gave him a weird look. "Well I mean, I've been looking for your coven all night." He tried to save himself. If Dwayne was here he wouldn't have liked that comment. Part of the "Protective Mate Policy", or at least that what I call it. "I mean, I haven't seen you guys since that night."

"You say that like that's a long time." I stated, starting to walk again. "Why are you here? In Santa Carla anyway." I asked. I know it's probably a stupid idea to converse with the one person who is actually bringing paranoia to you, but I felt the need to learn about the guy. Keep friends close but enemies closer right?

"Well you see, I've been on a mission." He responding, balling his fists into his cape. He was _still _wearing the cape. I mentally groaned. "I've been on a mission to find other like me. At first I thought I was the only one who was like this, but it seems that I'm not!" I rolled my eyes. He did know that to become a vampire you had to drink from another vampires blood, right? Thus there being another one.

"So of all places you end up in, it's Santa Carla. There is probably more in New York or Chicago. The wider known cities." I said, coming up to the line of the hot dog stand. "How did it happen? You becoming," I motioned to him, "this." I knew I would regret asking this but I thought it'd be nice to hear his story, to see if it made sense.

"Well you see," He began. "I just woke like this! The night before I was hanging around my home in Washington and some mysterious man came up to me and was all like 'Hey come with me.' And I was all like 'Okay.' Because I had just gotten into a fight with my parents because they said I was too old to be living there and were tired of my obsessive vampire nature." I interrupted his story to order the hot dog but then motioned my hands for him to continue. "So he was all like 'I can make your dreams come true.' And I thought he was totally a fake but I went with him." I took note that he talked with his hands _a lot. _He does a lot of unnecessary large hand movements, and none of them include him moving his hair out of his face. "So he gave me this stuff and I drank it and boom! Vampire!"

"You're very loud, you know that?" I asked, contemplating his story. The only part that I cared about was the end, that's the only thing that made sense. "And as fun as this is, really, I'm afraid I mist be going." I stated, turning on my heels and walking off.

"Hey!" Damien shouted after me and caught up. "You know about me, now it's my turn to ask about you." He said confidently.

"Actually it's not. You told me about yourself on your free will. I wasn't holding a knife up to your neck demanding you tell me. You could have just said no." I explained. Something flashed in his eyes, something that wasn't his normal cheery emotion.

"Can I at least know your name?" He asked, with a slight pout forming on his lips. I gave me a look that said, "are you stupid" but never gave him a yes or no, but in that moment an idea formed in my mind,

"You have a bike?" I asked him. It was his turn to be confused.

"I have a bicycle." He responded. I gave a brief chuckle and shook my head, not really knowing what I expected from him.

"If you're able to do what I want to see you do, I'll tell you." Was the last thing I said to him in that moment and kept walking.


	11. Chapter 11

I apparently never left Damien's sight since he kept following me, which I didn't mind too much because my plan kind of involved him, so for once it was a good thing. I made my way back over to the others, managing not to drop Laddies hot dog in the mess of the people that were sprawled about the boardwalk. Once Laddie saw me he immediately ran over, much to Dwayne's dismay since he saw the one person who I've been keeping an out was following me.

"Did you get it? Did you?" Laddie asked excitedly. The kid loved his food, I could tell you that. I handed it down to him and he ran back off to Paul, jumping up and down but making sure not to make his beloved food fell onto the ground. I laughed at the kid as I stood next to Dwayne, feeling an arm make it's way over my shoulders as I leaned my head onto where his neck and shoulder met.

"Why's he following you?" Dwayne asked, nodding his head over to where Damien stood as he watched the scene...his cape flowing in the slight breeze the ocean had brought in. He looked like he was scanning the sight we were, if we even made one. David was leaning on his bike with Star next him keeping her normal helpless face. Marco was flirting with some girl who he might have as a meal later, and Paul was slightly headbanging to the music that could be heard from the concert area while he listened to Laddie's stories. Then you had Dwayne and I, leaning against a railing watching the new resident of the boardwalk.

"I wanted to see something about him. Find out if he's really what he says he is." I answered, keeping my head in place but gazing up to my mates face, watching the emotions read through it. He was confused, not that I blame him. "I want to take him feeding." I said quickly. Dwayne made a sudden movement, now standing in front of me.

"You want to what?" He asked with wide eyes, thinking he heard something different.

"look, we take him feeding, if he actually feeds then we know he's real and we know what we're up against. If he doesn't, then we kill him. Simple." I explained. Dwayne still thought it was a bad idea. His face never changed. I sighed and got up from leaning against the rails and made my way over to David since it was him who really had the final say when Max wasn't around. "David." I started, grabbing his attention from a group of girls who met his gaze. "I need you to decide something." I said as I started to explain to the blonde what I told Dwayne.

"Is that necessary? I say we just kill the kid" David replied nonchalantly. "He's on our turf anyway, it's no different than a Surf Nazi coming here and thinking they can do whatever the hell they please." I took a deep breath, it'll take some persuasion to please David into letting me do what I thought was best for us.

"Look, if he is a vampire, we tell Max. We'll see how Max wants us to handle it. You never know, maybe he has a different solution and might not be happy with the death of the guy." I said.

David shrugged, "So we don't tell him." I rolled my head back and looked at the stars in the sky.

"If you don't want to tell him, I will." I threatened, returning my stare straight into his eyes. "Max needs to know what's happening around here. We can't just keep him in the dark all the time. That's not fair to him."

David chuckled, "You really think he cares about us, don't you? The only thing he cares about is being in control of us." It was my turn to laugh.

"Hm, that sounds like someone else we all know." I claimed sarcastically.

"You know what? If you want to tell Max, go for it Princess. You can tell him all you want, he'll have the same idea as I do, just kill him." David ended before moving his gaze back to the girls he was checking out before. I groaned and left back to Dwayne.

"I'm taking Count Dracula Jr. to feed." I told him before heading over to Damien who still stood there awkwardly. I felt a hand grab my wrist and turn me around. Dwayne's face held concern with a mix of slight anger which was new.

"Wait, so after all of that paranoia, you're going off with him?" He asked with the anger in his face matching his voice. I snatched my wrist back.

"Well no one else believes me about him so I might as well. I'll be back at the caves before sunrise." And that was that.

* * *

Damien and I walked in silence, well with the sounds of the waves crashing onto the shore. It was a pleasant surprise compared to the usual personality of him being so talkative all the time.

"So where are we going?" He finally asked. I nodded ahead of us to a small party that was taking place a few yards down the beach. There weren't too many people so it shouldn't be too much of a hassle for one, maybe two, vampires to clean up.

"To get dinner." I answered.

"We're gonna feed? Tonight?" He stopped walking and looked at me weirdly.

"No, we're gonna do it in the middle of the day." I replied sarcastically. "Of course we're gonna feed tonight. We kind of need to do it everyday. Maybe every other day if we want to push the limits." He started to walk again trying to catch up to me from where I left him. "Have you ever fed like this before? With many witnesses?"

Damien shook his head. "I only used to go to bars with less people in them, maybe lead them out into an alleyway if I felt like it. Sometimes it would end in a bar fight, I would always win though." I chuckled at him attempt to sound tough.

"Hey!" One of the males at the bonfire shouted to us. "You here for the party?" He sounded too excited so that indicated he was already intoxicated.

"Heard it wasn't to be missed. Jack told us about it and said to come by!" I answered with a fake excited voice and fake name. Who would Jack be?

"Oh Jack! Yeah I know him, he's a cool dude!" The guy exclaimed clearly too drunk to care that Jack was fake. "Can I offer you two a drink?" He asked, with two already in his hand. Damien shook his head.

"I don't think you'll be willing to give up the drink we want." Damien replied and I rolled my eyes.

"Uh whatever dude." Drunk guy said, looking at Damien like he was crazy.

"What the guy means is that, we'll take a drink that you clearly have enough of here. We wouldn't want to be a burden or anything." I said. I felt my fangs shoot out of my mouth and tackled the guy to the ground, stabbing my teeth into his neck. Screams were heard all around and as I finished drinking the dude dry. I looked up and saw Damien standing there, his eyes wide. "What's wrong? You seen a ghost?" I asked with an amused tone. He shook his head and lunged at one of the party goers who tried to run, letting his teeth sink into the screaming girl while I took off after one of the two other girls who decided to run. She tripped over her own feet and looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Please don't do this!" She yelled, holding a hand up as if that was going to help her. I wasted no time in sucking her dry, she didn't taste as bad as the first guy. Damien was already done and raced towards the last girl. Surprisingly he showed no mercy to her at all.

"You done?" I asked him while wiping my mouth with the sleeve of my shirt while he stood there looking proud of himself. So he was a real vampire, that's not good at all. He nodded and looked around at the mess. I started picking up the bodies and threw them into the fire that was still lit from the party. Soon they were all in there and while I had my back turned to Damien I felt him grab me by the neck and arm, holding me in place.

"So you're a real vampire huh? I knew it. And the rest I'm guessing are real ones too." Damien said, his voice no longer the immature sounding one. Now it was deeper, his eyes still were glowing orange from the feeding while mine changed back to the dark brown they are originally. "You've only known me for a few days and you brought me off alone onto the beach without your little friends? Or even your mate? Did none of them believe you when you spoke about me? Did they think you were just...being paranoid about me? You'd think they would believe you, but it seems all they did was blow you off."

I struggled against his grip, but since he just fed his strength outweighed my own. There would probably be bruising soon. "I must admit, I did put on a good show, didn't I? Pretending to be a little annoying newborn, right?" He turned me around to face him and I tried to bring my knee where the sun don't shine but he blocked it. "Ah ah ah. We can't have you doing that right now." He looked over to the water and saw the sun was starting to rise. "Now I'm going to let you go, but just know I'm only doing this because we both need to be alive in order to fulfill my plan." He threw me to the ground, letting the sand splash around us both and started to walk away but turned around for a second. "It won't matter if you tell any of the others about this conversation, it won't change anything." Then he was gone.

* * *

I raced to the caves as quickly as I could manage. One because of the scene with Damien, and two, because of the sun rising quickly. Luckily Hudson's Bluff wasn't too far from the area of beach we were at and with the speed of a vampire it didn't take as long as it would a human to go there.

I reached the caves right before the sun came up and ran down the stairs, almost stepping through step number four. The cave wasn't quiet at all for it being sunrise, I could still hear Paul's music playing, the lyrics of the song echoing off the walls. As thought, all the boys were up, Star and Laddie were in the bed trying to sleep probably. Dwayne was the first I saw, but then again he met he at the door.

"We have a slight problem."

* * *

A/N- So Damiens a bad guy? Who would have thought?! I didn't think I would have this chapter done by today, since I thought my family was going to have to go to a hotel since we have a leak in our pipes so theres no water. My mom and I had to go to Walmart and we bought 20 gallons of water. It looked like we were preparing for the apocalypse...

aNYWAY

If you didn't know, I started another story! It's called 'Till the Death of Me and its another Lost Boys story so if you like this story, you might like that one!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I will see you next week!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N- So I'm REALLY sorry about the two month wait to get this chapter done. I lost all motivation to write about anything and took a slight hiatus on anything with writing. So I apologize. BUT BUT BUT Hopefully (no promises) the chapters will be making there way back every week.

On the plus side today's my birthday! I turned 16 today and got a new laptop, I was writing on a desktop before, so now I can type anywhere! I thought I'd let Max in on the story action.

But yeah, I'm sorry about the wait.

I love you.

Sorry that was weird, but enjoy!

* * *

"We have a slight problem." I said. After explaining everything I started looking at David more than anyone else. I watched as his eyes flickered over to me and then to some random area in the cave and then back to me. He was thinking, it's what he did when he was trying to figure something out. I moved my gaze to Paul's face, his eyebrows were furrowed as if he was thinking of what to do as well. Marco looked shocked, his mouth was slightly agape and he was staring at me. I didn't want to look at Dwayne for once since I had met him, but I did anyway. He was the maddest of them all. Vampires are very protective of their pack mates, but even more so of their mates. It's a bad idea to _ever _lay a hand on a male vampires mate. This shows how brave Damien is, or stupid. Dwayne moved from his spot beside me and started to leave the cave. I grabbed his wrist before he actually left and tugged him back down towards me. "It's almost daytime, you don't need to leave right now. Please don't." I pleaded to him knowing damn well it would keep him inside. He stopped leaving but instead left towards the deeper area of the cave where we sleep.

"He'll be okay." David stated. "He just needs to cool off." He looked towards the opening of the cave, gauging the sunlight.

"Yeah, he'll be okay, girl." Paul laughed, throwing an arm over my shoulder. "We'll kill this son of a bitch before the week ends." Paul sounded determined but at the same time kept his joking tone. Probably not the best time, but it was nice to hear at the same time.

"As much as I hate to say it," David started, "We'll talk to Max about it tomorrow night. He doesn't work tomorrow. He'll know what to do." David actually sounded sincere. He then nodded towards the sleeping area. "Instead of pissing about it right now, we need to sleep, the suns out and we can do shit." And he's back.

Dwayne was already upside down when we went in and I took my spot next to him, watching his face for a moment. He seemed peaceful, or as peaceful as a vampire could look. I caressed his cheek in my hand, watching his face twitch before shutting my own eyes and falling asleep.

The next nightfall was like most others. Only this time, instead of going to the boardwalk we went to Max's house. David made Paul and Marco take Laddie and Star to the boardwalk though. I was sitting behind Dwayne as he sped past the Santa Carla beach to Max's house. I kept my eyes peeled for anyone following us, but either no one was actually following us, or they hid really well. My paranoia was keeping me on alert anyway.

Max's house was quaint. I almost forgot how much I liked his house from living in the cave all these years. Dwayne helped me off the bike and put a protective arm around my waist as we followed David as he unlocked the front gate. He knocked on the door which sounded Thorns barking at the "mysterious sound" and eventually Max opened the door.

"Ah, you three. To what do I have the honor?" Max asked as he motioned to invite us in, though not exactly necessary. We all settled in the living room, Dwayne and I sitting on a loveseat while David sat on the couch, putting his feet up onto the coffee table in the middle of the room. Max sat in a recliner with his elbows on his knees looking at David. "And please David, take your feet off of the furniture."

David smirked and lit a cigarette, taking a drag and tapping it against an ash tray. "Well you see Max, we seem to have a little problem." He finally answered. "We seem to have a little…cockroach in our midst." Max widened his eyes and leaned back in his chair.

"This must be quite the problem if you're coming to me for help." Max stated. "I do know how you like to handle these matters in your own ways. What exactly happened?" As David explained what I told him yesterday, Max seemed quite interested in what David said. "Have you tried to fight him? Seems you barely know him."

"I know him all too well." I muttered. "He _did_ want to kill me. In fact he wants us all dead" My words were heard by everyone thanks to vampire hearing abilities, but no one said anything. Dwayne only held me closer to him.

"This plan of his, you know nothing about it?" Max asked, looking in my direction for once. I shook my head.

"If I knew I would have told you, Max."

"Very well. I think it would be best if you all went along with his little plan, learn it firsthand. Make it as if Cheyenne never told you anything about Damien and her little…talk yesterday." Max explained.

"You want us to put her, or even ourselves in even more danger!" Dwayne shouted, standing up. Max looked slightly taken aback that one of his "children" spoke back. More so that it was Dwayne and he normally preferred to stay away from conflict. "You want us to go along with his plan, let him possibly kill us all in this process?"

Max shook his head, standing up as well. "That's not what I said. I said go along with it and learn it. Make sure you don't get caught by him, but make sure you also find out what is being planned. And also be sure of it that you don't raise your voice to me again, I'll let it go this time but in the future I won't be as forgiving." Dwayne sat right back down and I took his hand in mine, giving it a squeeze hoping that it would calm him down a little. He was shaking.

"He has a point Max. You're asking for a suicide mission." David interjected. His gazing lingering on our sire.

"Then you can just kill him then." Max replied. "Go ahead, kill him. Or can you not? That _is _the reason you're here isn't it? You couldn't take him on your own so you want me to help?" Max knew how to get under David's skin. "You wouldn't be here if you didn't want my advice, would you?"

David removed his feet from the table, crushed the rest of his cigarette in the ash tray and stood up calmly. Something David was good at was masking his emotions, but Max knew he pushed his buttons. The blonde walked to the door and almost got hit in the face with it when Marco and Paul came busting in. Dwayne and I stood, heading to the door as well.

"What did we miss?" Marco asked, looking between us and Max.

"Nothing. We were just leaving." David answered and Paul groaned.

"But we just got here!" He complained.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N Chapter 13! This is by far the most chapters that I've ever gotten into a story. So this is a good.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

The ride to the boardwalk was a silent one, well _almost _silent. Paul and Marco were asking what was going on while Dwayne, David, and I were silent. Paul started mock pouting halfway there when he realized he wasn't going to be answered anytime soon. Dwayne was probably thinking, but he cut off his connection to everyone, including me. I was a little worried about him, what Max said really got to him and as a mate, I hated seeing him like this. It just wasn't him.

We parked at the boardwalk, the scent of blood that flowed through all the people walking around seemed to put Dwayne on edge, even David, who was the master of hiding his emotions, seemed a bit put off. Paul and Marco were almost normal, they bounded through the crowds, and their energy levels still sat the same as they winked as girls that struck their fancy, which also meant the ones they wanted later. A group of girls that we passed started to giggle obnoxiously at the boys. I rolled my eyes and continued walking, grabbing onto Dwayne's hand as we past them, smirking slightly when I saw a redhead give a small frown at the action.

"Where's Star?" I asked, looking over at Marco. He bit his nail and looked around, shrugging.

"She took Laddie to get food when we got here, so she could be anywhere." He replied. We all stopped at a nearby bench and I hopped onto the railing behind it. I watched all the people pass by, waiting to see the brown, curly hair of Star, or even the small frame of Laddie. I didn't particularly like Laddie being alone with Star in a crowded place like this, he was far too small for Star to pay attention to. Especially if he pulls the stunt he did when we first met the pair.

I watched as Paul went over to some girl and started a conversation with her, making her laugh instantly. I rolled my eyes again and watched the two. Paul was always good with the ladies, expect for the one time he tried to get her to go somewhere with him and she threw his drink at him. Let's just say she didn't make it out alive…That's the thing with Paul, he seemed to be cool and upbeat, but when he's mad, it's pretty bad. Nowhere near David's ability, but close enough that it's hard to determine.

Whereas Paul was more upfront with his anger, David was more internal. He wasn't as cut throat (literally) as Paul. Our leader focused on the mental state of the prey he played with. Always messing with their head, but that's only to people he enjoys to watch suffer. It doesn't happen often, which is a shame. It's always fun to watch.

Dwayne was more…slow with his anger. He takes note of the way a person lives first, going for the kill when he deems fit. He takes mental notes about the way a person moves, talks, lives, even eats. He did that when he first met me, I wasn't aware until he actually told me. He's casual about it, which in the long run works better.

Marco is a lot like Paul, only he doesn't get mad as easily as Paul, and it's really hard to make Paul mad, so that's saying something. Both share similar traits in the way they work out their problems. They're fast with their revenge.

My gaze moved to Dwayne once I realized that the girl was falling for Paul's probably shitty pickup lines. Dwayne's jaw was locked and he was glaring at nothing in particular. I've never seen him so mad before, this was definitely a first in the ten years I've known him. I put my chin on his shoulder and moved my eyes to lock with his. He finally stopped glaring at something.

"Please calm down." I whispered. "I know you're mad at Max, but getting mad won't help anything."

"I don't see why he wants us to go on a suicide mission. You were already hurt by him once and hell can freeze over before I let him touch you again." He replied. I sighed and moved my face away from his, not before kissing his cheek. He was never one for public displays of affection and to be honest, neither was I. Holding and a kissing his cheek were fine for me when we were out in the world. At home was a different story, just not around the David, Paul, or Marco.

"I know that's not the only reason you're mad, what Max said got to you didn't it?" I took his silence as a yes. "In his defense, it _was _directed towards David, not you."

"He made it seem like we couldn't protect ourselves. _I _couldn't protect _you_." Dwayne said. "What good is a mate if they can't protect them?"

"We can figure this out. We can work better as a team. We can work better together as a _family_. This isn't a single effort." I tried to help.

"We don't know anything about this guy. He could be just as experienced as anyone of us or for fucks safe, maybe even more experienced. We don't know what he's hiding. We might have power in numbers now, but he could have double our coven." He balled his fists up and looked like he was about to punch something.

"Maybe that's why Max wants us to follow his plan?" I asked.

"You're actually going with what he said?" Dwayne looked at me like I was crazy. "He wants us to get ourselves killed."

"You're smarter than this, Dwayne. Like you said, we know _nothing_ about Damien. This could help us with that probl-" I was cut off by Star frantically running to us. Something was wrong.

"Star." David acknowledge. She looked like she was about to cry and she started to ramble on and on. "What happened?"

"Laddie," Just hearing his name I immediately hopped down from the rail and almost ran to her. "I just don't know what happened. A guy took him away! He said you would know him and he…" That was all it took.

"What did he look like?!" I demanded.

"I didn't get that good of a look…Black hair…black eyes…I think he was in a cape?" That was all I took. I took off down in the direction Star came from. I heard yells from behind me but they soon meshed together with the sounds of the boardwalk.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Hello again! It's almost 3 in the morning and I'm very tired but I updated just for you guys. I hope there aren't too many errors and I didn't see many but the lack of sleep is taking over and it's not fun. Also its very hot in my bedroom which also sucks**

**Im gonna go to sleep now I do hope you enjoy this chapter and all that stuff **

**Have a good day or night where ever you are **

**Cool**

* * *

Sounds and people rushed past me, or to be honest, _I _rushed past _them. _I'm sure I was running at a speed humans can't but no one probably noticed and I really didn't care. That man took Laddie away and took him somewhere. There was a chance on him still being in the boardwalk since he seemed so cocky at our last meeting.

My mind was racing a hundred miles a minute. It doesn't matter if Laddie isn't my real child or not. I took care of him, Dwayne took care of him, and we all took care of him. He was one of the closet things to family I have and I'm going to let him slip by because of Damien decided to mess with us.

We shouldn't have let him and Star walk around alone, half vampires versus a fully transformed one is a clear win to the full one. Paul and Marco never should have left them, and I should have told them that. I should have protected my little boy from Damien. I don't think anyone suspected he would take him, but now we know he will result to kidnapping to get what he was. But what is it that he wants? That's the real question.

'_Where did they go?' _I thought, stopping for a moment to look at my surroundings. There was no sign of Laddie, his scent was nowhere and there was no sign of Damien either.

'_Where are you' _A voice spoke in my head. I ignored it, racking my brain for possible places of interest. '_Tell me where you are.' _The voice demanded. Once again I ignored it. I knew who it was, Dwayne. He was worried and under normal circumstances, I would answer him. This isn't a normal circumstance.

The only place I could think of was the cave, but I don't know if Damien knew where it was or not. Better to check and make sure he didn't know up then not and him have actually showed up. Even if he left his scent would be around the cave and we would know that he knows where we live.

I took off down the boardwalk once more, ignoring the questions that were going through my head. I tried to block off my thoughts so the others wouldn't hear them, but concentrating on my thoughts and hearing theirs made it hard to do. Running didn't exactly help but I was too close to people to fly without causing attention and I don't feel like getting a stake thrown at my heart today.

Soon after I was far enough, I flew, it made it easier to block thoughts thankfully. As each second passed, my worry grew more and more for the little boy. What was Damien going to do with him? Would we ever see him again? Was Damien just going to leave afterwards? Was I going to kill Paul and Marco for leaving Laddie and Star unattended? I only know an answer to one of the questions, the last one was a yes.

The cave came into view and I slowly made my way down to the ground. The only sound were my footsteps on the grass and the sound of the waves crashing against the rocky wall of Hudson's Bluff. I wasted no time running down the stairs and stopping when I reached the entrance. His scent hit me like a ton of bricks. It smelled of dried blood and chemicals. He either just left or he was still in the cave, but either way, he was here.

"Well, well, well." His voice echoed from the other side of the cave. He stood casually, a foot pressed against the wall, leaning his back on the wall as well. His arms were crossed and his face held a smug grin. "If took you long enough. Honestly you would think for someone who claims to care for someone, you sure don't look out for them." He spoke. He kicked off the wall and moved to stand on the fountain in the middle of the room. "Out of everyone you let watch the boy, you choose the girl? She hasn't even changed and yet you still trusted her with his protection?" He chuckled.

"Where is he?!" I demanded, stalking up to him. I gave a glare and tried to keep the vampire form from appearing out of anger.

"You think I'm stupid enough to bring him with me?" He asked with a gleam in his eye and a small amused grin. "Well I guess I am slightly stupid, because he is here. Just not where you can see him. I'm afraid I'll have to take points off of your motherly instinct for not even smelling him. That amount of human in him _is_ really hard to miss."

"What do you want with him? With any of us?" I questioned, trying to not look like I was trying to smell Laddie out of the old smells of our surroundings.

"Oh I don't want anything from any of you." I gave a questioning look. "You see, I have a problem with this sire of yours." He explained.

"What bone do you have to pick with Max? Why are you messing with us than?"

"Well, Max and I used to know each other, its ancient history, seriously. Let's just say that he had my mate killed by one of his old changes. They're dead now."

"If they're dead why do you still want revenge?" I asked. He shook his head.

"You don't listen do you? _Max ordered _them to kill her. If he hadn't done that she would still be here with me. But no, Max had her killed. Do you know why?" He didn't give me time to answer. "I don't. He never gave me a reason. After she died he just _left. _I've never seen him since, until I came to Santa Carla and saw his store."

"Look this is a sad story and all, and I'm sure Max had a reason. But what does that have to do with us? Take your problem up with Max. Fight him for all I care."

He clapped his hands together and jumped down from the fountain. "Now we're in the present. I knew I couldn't just let my rage take over. It hurts like hell, losing a mate, but I had to plan. I've been here a few years and I saw your little coven and that you knew Max. You all seemed to care for each other, even though...David was it? He never seemed happy with Max, but Max cares for him. He cares for all of you. So what better plan than to destroy his precious little family that he's cultivated. First I'll take little Laddie here and then maybe the girl. Who knows what will happen? Oh wait, I do. Here's a spoiler, that precious blood that he has left, it'll be on the floor."

My eyes widened in shock and I looked down, he couldn't kill Laddie. I don't think I'll ever say this again, but I have to do what Damien did. I can't show anger, I have to be smart about this. I can't fight him, if he knew Max then he's old and he's probably stronger than I am. If I told the rest of the boys where I was, they would come wanting a fight and he might just kill Laddie here and now. Or they could die, but then.

I snapped my head up and looked at him in the eyes. "Take me instead." He didn't seem to be expecting those words because now it was his turn to be in shock. "You said it hurts to lose a mate. Think about the pain you would put Dwayne through if he knew you took me. He would put that pain onto his brothers and eventually Max. Max would try to figure something out, you can catch him off guard." I said. I had to buy some time, I don't care how much, just as much as I can. "But I need to see Laddie first."

He smirked, "You might not listen, but you can think of a good plan. You can come out now." In a second I saw a flash of light brown come hurling at me and latch onto me for dear life. I looked up at Damien and he motioned at Laddie.

I knelt down and took the boys small, shaking hands into my own. "Laddie, you're going to stay here. I'll be gone for a while, it's to keep you all safe. Be good for the rest of the boys, okay?" I asked. He didn't say much, he sobbed and hugged my tightly. As he hugged me I whispered so Damien wouldn't hear. "Tell Dwayne I'm sorry."

"As cute as this is, we really must be going. We have things to do, plans to make." Damien tapped his wrist as if there was a watch on it. I stood up, took one last look at Laddie and followed the male out of the cave. Looking up at the sky I saw a shooting star. I gave up on wishes a while ago, but I wished upon it anyway. _'Please let the boys find us.' _


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N WHAT IS THIS, A SECOND UPDATE IN 2 DAYS? So I had to update this quicker than normal *coughcoughnotamonthcoughcough* But I got 4 reviews on that last chapter and wow I was surprised. I really appreciate it when I get reviews on a story and especially on this one that I realyl care about so much and it's nice to know that you guys enjoy it too. So thank you to the four reviews that came from ****Silverheels12 (by the way I really like your story Colours and Carousals), JaliceJelsa4Eva, ajahane, and Flowerchild23. You four gave me the motivation to write another chapter, so thank you. **

**Also this story is almost done. I want to finish it as soon a possible since I want to work on the squeal since that will be out after this story is completed. I also plan to end this story in the next two months. _Maybe _this month depending on the time I have to do things. But yeah!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

Once we left the cave we flew for what seemed like ages. I had no clue where we were going at all, only that it was the opposite way from the boardwalk. The thought communication was still blocked. I wanted them to find me, but I was worried about the wrath that might ensue if I try talking to Dwayne. He could hate me for leaving out of nowhere, but I had to protect Laddie. That wasn't selfish, right?

Damien never looked back at me as we traveled to god knows where but I knew it would be bad if I tried to escape, for all of us. I needed to go along with this plan and see where it gets me.

"Where are we going?" I asked, breaking the silence that lingered all around up. The trees we were above held no life and their canopies blocked out any moonlight that tried to shine through.

"We're going to my home of course. Where else would we be going?" He asked as if I was stupid. He held a smirk on his face as the silence returned for the rest of the trip.

We eventually landed on a small area of trees that seemed to separate themselves from the rest of them. "Home sweet home." Damien said, walking into the trees that soon enveloped him in like a mother hugging a child. I sighed and followed him before I lost him. There were stairs that led down and Damien stood at the top of them, looking down into the dark stairwell. "Shall we?" He said, motioning towards the stairs. I started down them, cautious of the man behind me.

Near the end of the staircase the smell of dried blood and dirt was caught in my nose and I saw a dim orange light that flickered in and out like a flame. The room at the bottom was very spacious with various items sprawled around. Posters on the wall, a few pieces of furniture, a pool table, it was almost like a basement. Few doors were placed around the room, probably somewhere to sleep. It reminded me of him, only the boys kept more stuff around. This place seemed bare. There were barely any noises coming from anything.

"Damien!" A shrill girl's voice cut through my thoughts. I was soon pushed out from the place I stood and almost landed on the floor if not for vampire reflexes. "You're back!" I took a look at the girl. She was shorter than I was and more petite. Her long, brown hair brushed past her shoulders as she almost tackled the man to the ground.

"Amanda, what have I told you about the physical contact?" Damien asked with a stern tone in his voice. She immediately put her hands to her sides and looked up at him with sad, green eyes. If Damien's mate _really _was dead, he would still miss her. That's probably why he doesn't want this girls,_ Amanda's_, affection. Damien's eyes flicked towards me as if trying to take her attention off of himself, and it seemed to work because before I knew it her gaze landed on me.

"Who is _she_?" She scowled, looking back to Damien as if asking why he brought another woman into their lair. She brought her eyes back to me as in in a trance while Damien smirked before turning and heading deeper into their home. She snapped out of her state and skipped over to the man she was like a little pixie. She seemed infatuated with him and it was as if she wanted him to be her mate.

I followed them both and Damien sat on the couch that was placed is the middle of the room. The lighting was a fire in the near the couch along with a lot of candles that were almost everywhere. Some hung on fixtures that were almost like wire baskets. If someone tripped they were bound to set themselves on fire.

"Amanda, calm down. She's a _friend_. Her name is Cheyenne_._" Damien answered, emphasizing the word friend and locking eyes with me, the smirk never leaving his face. I frowned and looked back at Amanda who sat next to him like a lost puppy that Damien decided to feed that day. I stood next to the couch, not wanting to sit down and get comfortable. That was by far the _last _thing I wanted. I could open the communication, but I still don't know if I should. I decided to keep it closed, though it takes a lot out of you.

Loud footsteps sounded from the staircase and I turned around to see a buff looking guy appear. His short blonde hair contrasted with his dark brown eyes and seemingly perfect features. He had blood stains across his pale blue shirt and worn out jeans. Even some dotted across his lips and his chin. He grinned, wiping the blood from his face and immediately walked over to me, throwing an arm over my shoulders. I tensed almost automatically.

"Who's the new girl? Newborn, Damien? Were we not enough for you?" He grinned at Damien and then at me. Damien wasn't amused and crossed one leg over the other and crossed his arms, leaning back onto the cushion of the couch.

"That's _Cheyenne_, Damien's new friend." Amanda answered, mocking my name. I rolled my eyes at her. What was she, seven?

"Cheyenne huh? I'm Jack. Sadly it's not as cute as your name though. " The blonde flirted. God these people are idiots. I removed his arm from my shoulder and move slightly over.

"Jack leave the girl alone." Damien glared at Jack and the blonde sat down. "You know you can sit right?" He asked, looking at me.

"Yeah we don't bite." Amanda said with a grin, and a fake sweet tone to her voice.

"Not hard anyway." Another girl said, coming from one of the rooms. "I'm Arlette." She introduced with a grin. Her red hair fell to her shoulders with a braid on one side of her head. Her green eyes were soft and seemed kind, but there was that spot of them that held danger. She had a bit of an accent in her voice when she talked but I couldn't place it to where she was from. She seemed older than the rest of them, probably closer to Damien's age. She seemed nice, but I need to keep my guard up, I don't know any of these people and Damien wanted to kill before.

I'm surprised he hadn't killed me already. We're far enough out that it wouldn't matter if the other boys found me. I would have already been dead. Maybe they wouldn't find my body. Oh god, the things that could do to Dwayne. It would be better to tell him where I am. To tell them _all_ where I am. I did only just get here and I know only that there are three other people. It would be an even fight if I'm not around for it. There could be more than three others though, I need to make sure I know what I would be getting them into.

"Cheyenne, come with me." Damien said, standing up while everyone else started at him confused. Clearly he keeps his thoughts to himself. He started walking to one of the doors and I hesitated before I followed him, this could be my last moment, I _had _to talk to Dwayne. I quickly reopened the thoughts.

'_Dwayne?' _I thought, almost praying he would answer.

'_Cheyenne?!' _Dwayne answered, sounding relieved just still worried. '_Where are you? Are you okay? We found Laddie crying the cave saying you left with that guy!' _I took a deep, not needed breath and balled my hands into fists.

'_I don't know how much time I have left...' _

'_What are you talking about? Tell me where you are and we can get you. David, Marco and Paul are all worried about you. Well Davids more mad but not at yo-' _I cut him off.

'_Dwayne, I love you.' _

I closed my thoughts back and followed Damien into the room.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N So this chapter is considerably shorter than the rest of them, with a whopping 800 words, great right? I know, it's disappointing and you all deserve better but you know what? I'm doing life right now. But I still love you guys. Seriously. **

**So I hope you enjoy this small chapter, (filler) but I hope you're not _too _disappointed. **

* * *

"I suppose this room will be suitable to your liking?" Damien asked, motioning to the dark room he led me to. Candles lit the small room, and it didn't help that most of the furniture was dark colored. A black metal bed sat in the corner with a black sheet covering it and a dark blue pillow against the wall. There was a dresser that seemed to be crafted from brown wood that was set on the opposite wall, a mirror hung above it. It was kind of true that vampires can't see their reflection. After being invited into a home, in Max's words, "renders you powerless." Which is nice to know some humanity is still in vampires.

"Wait, you're not going to kill me?" I asked, furrowing my brows. Why would he not kill me? Wasn't that part of the plan? I became even more confused when he gave a deep chuckle. The grin on his face making its way up to his eyes before he started laughing uncontrollably. 'God, he has issues.' I thought to myself as I watched the man pull himself back together, keeping the small smile on his face.

"Now why would I kill you? Someone is getting ahead of themselves. I need you to help me with this." He explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I tilted my head in confusion.

"I thought the plan was that you kill me, get inside the head of Dwayne, then that would lead to Max? At least that's what I thought we were doing." I stated, leaning against the wall, folding my arms across my chest.

"That was the plan. Until I decided it would be better to keep you alive." He said matter of fact. "If I killed you, it would take longer for them to find you. Do not that I am that oblivious to the whole mate thing. I know Dwayne, was it? I know he can track you with this connection you share." His eyes turned dark for a moment.

"Though if I did kill you now, he would feel that connection snap. It's like a thread, there are two ends and when you burn on side, it eventually will reach the other end. But that's not what I want, I want an actual fight for a prize." I took note of his eyes wandering over me and shivered. "Besides I promised them in there a fight. They been ready for a while."

"Speaking of them, were you the one to change them?" I asked, pulling my hair from where it lay against my back to letting it fall over my chest.

"I only meant to change two of them. Arlette and Amanda were friends before. Amanda wouldn't leave Arlette alone for more than two minutes so I had to bring her with me. I gave Arlette some…"wine" and Amanda just insisted she could handle it too. So those two became friends. Jack, well he was my mates doing, I look after him after what happened to her per her wishes. To be honest if I had my way I would have killed him years ago." He stated before leaning and watched them interact. They didn't act like that boys at all. Sure they were friendly to each other, but there wasn't that family bond there. It was more like a mutual understanding of each other. "Anyway, I'll let you get settled here." The topic of his coven mates made him uncomfortable, it was understandable.

I nodded, watching his back as it turned to me and headed out the door. He was even so kind as to close the door all the way. It made me slightly unsettled to have doors in a home now. After living in the cave it was more of sub caves, not closed rooms. It felt as if a weight sat at the bottom of my stomach, it was strange to be closed off. Closed off from humanity, from Dwayne, from even the fucking living room. I guess I could fix one of those…I sighed before making my way over to the bed and sat on it. I opened my mind and listened for any of the boys.

'Hello?' I thought, moving so I could sit with my back against the wall. I silently wished for no one to answer and no one seemed to hear me, which might be a good thing. Dwayne might be mad at me, I guess that could be a bad thing? But to be honest, I wanted him to be mad. I've put him through this whole hostage situation and he's been worried. I don't deserve to be worried about. I could break myself out of here without the boys help, and that is exactly what I will do.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N I felt really bad about the filler chapter that was chapter 16, so I stayed up an extra hour just to write this for you guys. I actually quite like this chapter and I hope you all do too! **

**Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

I had to time this moment perfectly. I had to make sure everyone went to sleep and the sun wasn't up yet. I had a hard time trying to gauge that by being underneath the earth. And the fact there was not even a glimmer of sunlight coming from the stairs. I couldn't get stuck under the sun unless I wanted to turn into ashes, and ash is not a good look for me.

While everyone went to their separate rooms for their morning sleep, I listened to the footsteps that followed each closing door. I had to make sure that I didn't hear any other ones after that. I waited in silence while minutes passed. I didn't hear anything so I assumed the coast was clear and I stepped out of the room. Mentally sighing, I crossed the area of the living room trying my best to not make a sound. I had to be even more careful with the sleeping vampires. Sure they were sleeping, but what can wake up a vampire doesn't even wake up a human sleeping. So it was a delicate task.

I maneuvered my way around various set up candles and chairs while looking back at each door. Looking back at the doors to make sure there was no movement, I almost tripped over the leg of a candle holder. It took all I could muster to not let a "shit" come out of my mouth. Balancing myself, I took one last looks behind me before almost sprinting to the stairs and up them. The trees provided shelter from the sun as I walked under them. At the end of the trees I looked at the dawn sky in front of me as I watched for place of the sun, it was rising slowly.

"Well, well, well, where do you think you're going?" A deep voice called out from behind me. I didn't even turn around, I panicked and ran out into the brightening day. It didn't take but a few seconds before a searing hot feeling started to take over my flesh. I let out a loud scream and came to a halt almost immediately. Two arms wrapped around my waist and I was brought back into the shade of the trees. The lack of sun brought a cooling effect to my body as I was carried back into the underground.

"That wasn't a smart idea." Damien stated matter of fact. I couldn't even look up at him, all I felt was weak. I was weak. I knew that now. I could have killed myself. I could have left Dwayne alone, well he would still have Paul, Marko, David and Laddie. And Max if he counted. He wouldn't be alone. Maybe it would be for the best if I did leave forever...No. That had to be the suns effect. I can't doubt myself now. Not now at least, maybe after my skin healed or I was away from this place. When I was with my family.

My arms stung as I lay in the bed back in my room. No, the room I was staying in. It wasn't mine and it never will be. The stinging sensation was one of the most painful things I had ever felt. It was as if someone took multiply frying pans off of the stove and stuck them to me in various stops. I tried to open my eyes to get a look at my arms and large, red welts covered them both. I sighed, it could have been a lot worse. That fact didn't stop the pain though.

'Cheyenne?! Are you okay?! You're hurt!' Dwayne's voice cut though my silent cries of agony. He knew I was hurt. Did he feel it? 'You went out into the sun! Are you crazy? You could have died!' He seemed almost angry, but it was a caring type of angry. Like when your mom tells you not to touch the stove but you do it anyway and she gives that stern voice. It was nice to hear him like that as strange as it sounds.

'I know.' Was all I replied, I wasn't exactly in the mood to talk, so maybe he would do that for me.

'You were trying to die? Why?' His voice now held a more hurt tone. I sighed, I don't want him to think I was trying to commit suicide.

' I was trying to escape, I thought I knew where the sun was but I guess I was wrong.' I explained shortly. He kept quiet for a few moments.

'How did you live?' His thoughts were almost nonexistent they were so quiet.

'Damien saw me leave I guess. He pulled me out and back indoors. I don't know how he survived it without a mark.' I replied.

'We think we found Damien scent, Max says it crossed with yours and somehow contaminated it. So instead of following you, we've had to follow him.' David butted in to our conversation and never in my life did I think that I would be happy to hear him. But why was he up? Why was Dwayne up? Normally they are sleeping at this time of day. Then again, so am I.

'Dwayne fell off his perch when he felt something happened to you. Paul and Marko didn't wake up, but he was loud enough to wake me up.' David explained to me. 'Tell him to keep it down next time.' David's thoughts were closed after that. I assume he went to sleep. Dwayne's thoughts were still open.

'Dwayne, you need rest.' I thought.

'We're close you finding you. I promise it will be soon. Please do not do anything that will harm you again, I thought you were dead. I don't know what I would do if something were to happen.'

'I promise I won't do anything dangerous.' I promised. 'Now you go to sleep.' And before he could argue I cut the connection and I eventually fell asleep.

The next night came too soon. I was slightly worried that Damien would do as I tried not to touch my arms to anything. It was harder to do being the fact it hurt to even move them a few inches. As I opened the door to the living room it was quiet. All four members of the coven sat in the living room looking at me. I moved to go back into the room when before I knew it, Damien was next to me looking over my arms. He was gentle about it, kind of put me off and I wanted nothing more than to snatch my appendages back from him.

"You'll have many scars, but the blisters themselves will heal up soon enough." He said as if he was a doctor. He looked into my eyes and I locked mine with his.

"Why did you save me?" The question flew out of my mind before I could even think about it. He gave a small amused grin as he finally let go of my hand.

"Why would I let you die? If you don't remember you are part of the plan and letting you die like that wouldn't be fun. It would be more suicide than a cry for help. And I for one want your mate to see you before it happens."

"Can he invite some people? Maybe three more people?" A familiar voice spoke from the staircase.


	18. Chapter 18

I turned around and saw no other than the four boys I've been blocking connection to all this time. I mentally sighed in relief as my eyes locked with Dwayne's. His eyes held a mix of relief and slight danger in them. He wanted a fight and that was probably what he was going to get,

"So these are the guys you wanted to lure in? I can understand why." Arlette asked with slight lust in her voice as she seemed to mentally undress the boys. I sent a quick glare at her when I saw her look a little too long at Dwayne.

Damien never answered her, but turned to the boys that stood in the doorway. "Ah gentlemen, to what do we owe the honor? I see that you do not seem pleased with the fact she is still alive? Damien questioned with a slight amused tone lingering in his words

"Just give us Cheyenne." David got straight to the point. He didn't look at all worried about what might happen, but then again he never shows signs of weakness.

"I'm afraid it won't be that easy. You see, I need one more person with you all, but he doesn't seem to have shown up. Where is good old Max?" Damien asked, the grin still in place on his face. Was Max supposed to show up? I didn't think THAT was part of the plan. Only to kill the boys and leave Max all alone?

"Why do you want him so bad? Got a man crush or something?" Paul asked with a slight joking grin. He and Marco were the only ones who cracked a grin at that his comment. Everyone else stood still and all staring at Damien and David.

"You see, I want him to feel as I do. Alone. Do you know why I am alone?" Damien replied. He didn't want for anyone to say anything "Max had killed my mate, Jane, a long time ago. One of his old changes were ordered to kill her. As I am sure you all are aware that you cannot go against your sire's orders. No one but one who has lost one knows the feeling of losing your mate. The killing of a mate makes their partners heart is ripped out of their chest. Once a vampire becomes aware of what happens they gain a great vengeful desire to kill the one who has wronged you.

"I had thought time and time again to find him and just kill him right then and there. I soon realized that killing him would be too easy. His pain would be over much quicker if I were to kill him. He would never truly understand my pain. No amount of torture could make him understand what he did to me. and Jane. The emotional pain is always there. The physical pain soon retires, but the emotional stays with you as long as you live. Mates are supposed to protect each other no matter what. I didn't protect her. I couldn't protect her. He just came out of nowhere and attacked her.

""He never gave me a reason for the killing of my beloved, he just laughed it off and left like it was some big joke to him.

"You all led me right to him, you know. I wasn't aware that he lived in Santa Carla until you all let me trail around with you all. To think you believed my story about being an idiotic vampire. You two ever helped out with this plan, you helped more than you know. Knowing you two are mates is like killing two birds with one stone. Not only will killing Cheyenne destroy Max as she is the only girl that he has turned himself. It will also destroy "Silent but Deadly" over there." Damien nodded to Dwayne who is looks could kill, Damien would be in the pits of Hell." Finally someone would understand my pain and I would be the one laughing."

The room was eerie as no one spoke a single word. The only sound was the faint flickering of the candles which to me sounded almost deafening.

"We didn't tell Max to kill Jane." Dwayne finally spoke up. "You can't blame us for something we did not do." Always a voice of reason he is.

Damien gave a deep laugh, "Oh believe me, I do not blame you. You all were just bystanders. But in almost every movie about revenge, there is always death." And in an instant I was pushed back into the room with Damien. I let out a scream when I realized that all hell was about to break loose.

Yells were sounded as fighting began in the living room. Damien moved towards me slowly, a sick grin on his face. I kept backing up until I hit a wall.

'This is stupid! I should be fighting him, not wanting to cower like a small child! Get it together Cheyenne! Do it for Dwayne or ever Laddie! Fight for any of the boys! What good of a vampire are you if you're scared?" I mentally fought with myself. I didn't want to be the damsel in distress, I needed to do something myself.

I kept back up until I hit the dressed and moved my hands behind me. I felt around for something to at least try to wind the man in front of me with. My hands brushed over a vase that held dead flowers and grabbed it. A loud crash and yell sounded from outside and I took the distraction of that to smash it against Damien. Sure it wouldn't hurt him, but at least he seemed a little shocked I tried to do anything at all.

I ran to the door as fast as I could and opened it to see the mayhem that was currently happening. Paul and Marco were double teaming against Jack. He seemed to be struggling against the two boys. Amanda was fighting David which for some reason I preferred. Sure this was a life or death situation, but she seemed like a hands on individual. Dwayne was against Arlette. She was quick but Dwayne was smart, he seemed to be gauging her moves and when she would attack. It was strange to see Dwayne fight since most of the time at the boardwalk he would try to stay out of the fights. They always seemed to be the ones that David would cause with some girl's boyfriend.

I had to figure out what to do about Damien who was trying to make his way behind me. The closest thing to me were the candles with holders make from what looked like silver. That was it! Silver was one known way to kill a vampire. Well actually it slowed the healing process, but fire was a killer. The only problem with killing a vampire to fire is that fire doesn't slow the healing process. So sliver and fire would make a nice combination in this situation.

A scream ripped through the rather loud atmosphere. The sound coming from David as he ripped the head off of Amanda. He didn't even looked any different from the situation. He just threw her head down and started to help Dwayne. His vampire eyes seemed to become redder as time passed.

I had no time to think about what anyone else was doing at that current moment.

'Guys, on my count, grab a candle holder and stab them.' I heard them start to question. 'Actions now, questions later.'

'One.'

I looked to my left and then to the right, gauging the amount of candles that were in the room. There were more than enough to do great damage.

'Two.'

I grabbed one of the candle holders, making sure to blow the flames out first. The silver make me move slower. Then again, looking around everyone was slightly slower than usual. Fucking silver. I turned around to become face to face with Damien. His grin turned almost even more twisted than before and his eyes almost made me weak.

'Three!'

I didn't waste any time to make sure anyone else followed direction before impaling the holder into the stomach of Damien. I heard various yells so I only assumed they did as told.

'Leave!' I mentally yelled at the boys. I watched as Damien was almost glued to the ground he stood on. I dashed out, but after everyone made it up, Dwayne stopped at the bottom.

"Go!" I yelled at him, making it to the door. Jack, Arlette and Damien all stood in their spots. If they weren't trying to yell they would almost have seemed like statues. I kicked one of the holders down, watching as the flames grew and grew as they made contact with furniture. Whimpers came from the three as the flames crept near them. Dwayne grabbed my arm and pulled me up the stairs.

The boys were quiet as we all made it to the top of the stairs.

"Some plan you had there." David stated, looking like a proud father. I didn't say anything. I couldn't find the words to say anything. "Although I don't enjoy the fact you kept us out of your thoughts. Who knows what could have happened to you. You could have fucking died for all we knew! Hell you almost did." He motioned towards my arms that now had scars from the welts before moving out of the way so he could fly.

"Davy's happy you're back." Paul told me before following in suit of David as well as Marco.

A hand grabbed my own and I felt myself pulled into the chest of Dwayne. If I was a human I would have cried forever. The most I could do was dry sob, and that's never pretty. The man took my face into his hands and locked eyes with me. Our lips soon connected and moved in sync. Passion was at an all-time high and it was strange, I had kept him out of my head for so long and yet he still loved me. I parted us and looked down.

"I'm sorry." I muttered. "I left you out of everything. I could have probably avoided this entire thing if I had told you from the beginning. I just couldn't let him take Laddie away. Who knows what he could have done to hi-" The rest of mumbled as my face back against his chest and it vibrated with the sounds of him chuckling.

"You kept him safe. You were like a mother with her child, doing anything to protect them. Just next time don't leave the boys and I hanging. We're a family and we need to protect each other." He said before he grabbed my hand again and started flying, bringing me with him.

The fly back to the cave was in silence, it was a comfortable one though. Dwayne may not talk as much, but just his company was comforting and this was our relationship.

After landing back on the ground of Hudson's Bluff, I could hear Paul and Marco telling Laddie about the "epic fight" that just took place. I could hear the little boy's heartbeat going fast with excitement. I grinned and grabbed Dwayne's arm, running full force down the stairs, hearing Dwayne mumble an amused "be careful."

Once down the stairs I was met by a small force. Laddie was grabbing onto my legs for dear life. I smiled and keeled down to his height.

"Long time no see, huh?" I asked him. He smiled a great big smile and wrapped his arms around my neck. I picked him and met Dwayne on one of the couches, setting Laddie between us and watched our surroundings. Paul was jamming to some song oh his "rock box". Marco was petting some bird that seemed to enjoy his company. David sat in the midst of it all, smoking a cigarette and seeming to relax.

Laddie sat, telling me about how he was while I was away, and even asking Dwayne about some things to prove his point. Paul apparently told him to hold down the fort with Star and be "man of the cave". Something that I would have yelled at Paul for just because it wasn't safe for them to be alone. God knows how many other vampires Damien could have had. But for the moment it was nice to hear the stupid antics of the boys.

'I love you.' I thought to Dwayne, while watching as Laddie very animatedly talked with his hands.

This is my family.

* * *

**A/N: This the last chapter of this story.I was originally going to make this one into two chapters, but I wanted to finish it in one. **

** I really hoped you enjoyed this story and all the reviews mean a lot to me. As well as the follows and favorites. This story took 6 months to finish with 18 chapters. That makes this the first story I've ever completed and the longest story I've ever written. I honestly never planned to finish this story but with the all of the people who read it and liked it, I had to write more. Plus the fact I really wanted to write this. **

**There WILL be a sequel which starts with the actual movie, so that should be popping up somewhere down the line. Maybe around next week? Plus I need to work on _'Till the Death of Me' _which I have been lacking the desire to write solely on the fact I don't know what I want to do with it. Whoops. **

**Also, if anyone would like to help me with the title of the sequel that would be much appreciated. I'm terrible at coming up with titles and I would really need help. You would be credited for the title of course. I just might need help with that. **

**But anyway, I do hope you enjoyed reading this and I am getting kind of emotional with the close of this story. I'm going to miss it but all things come to an end. **

**Thank you so much for reading and I will see you in the sequel! **


End file.
